Soul Mates
by TheUndisclosedWriter96
Summary: Bella and Edward meet hours after they're born. Even as babies they recognize each other as their soul mate. Each others parents, seeing this, do not keep them apart but encourage it. But as Edward and Bella grow up they have to face the challenges of growing up and high school. Will they be torn apart or are theses two soul mates just that strong? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

~Soul Mates~

**Chapter 1**

Renee POV:

I Felt so sore, I had just gave birth to my beautiful baby girl and I couldn't be happier. She was gorgeous. She had milky white flawless smooth skin, a heart shaped face like my own, a cute little button nose, pouty plump lips that were slightly uneven; her bottom lip being bigger that her top, but that just made her even more adorable, little tuffs of curly, mahogany-brown hair just like her father Charlie, and huge chocolate brown doe eyes framed by long, thick eyelashes that just enhanced her innocence and beauty. She was absolutely beautiful, so beautiful I just had to name her Isabella; Bella for short, it's perfect for her because Bella means beautiful in Italian, and I am pretty sure Charlie has some familial ties to Italy, so it will make since if anyone asks. "Isabella" I said quietly, because she was currently sleeping. But as soon as I said her name she opened her eyes and trained her big brown eyes on me, realizing it was I who said it. "That's your name." I said looking right at her. She looked like she understood exactly what I said. Wow, she's awfully smart. "Bella." I whispered. When I said Bella, she smiled at me, and laughed a cute little tinkling bell laugh. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Perfect. That's how I can describe this moment, absolutely perfect.

I woke up, saw Charlie napping, and that Bella wasn't here. So I reached over and nudged Charlie awake to ask where she was and try not to panic. "Charlie." Nothing. "Charlie!" Still nothing, geeze the way he's sleeping you'd think he just had the baby. "CHARLIE!" He jumped up awake screaming "Push! Push! Huh? What?" Aw, how cute, in a dorky kind of way. "Where's bella?" I asked, getting impatient. "Oh, they put Isabella in the nursery, with all the other babies." Thank Goodness, she's safe."Okay, good, I was starting to worry." "What could happen? There are nursing, doctors, and staff around here 24/7. You shouldn't worry so much." "You never know Charlie, anything could happen. And have you seen our daughter? She's so cute and adorable, how can someone not want to take her? She is so lovable and wantable. How can I not be worried?!" I finished my rant getting stressed. "I know honey, I know. And wantable? Are you sure that's a real word?" Ugh does he have to be such a know-it-all? But I love him, I married him for better or annoying. I needed to see Bella, I missed her and not seeing her and making sure she was safe was making me irrational. "Its my word. Now take me to see her please. I miss her." "okay" he said, helping me into the wheelchair and then wheeled me to the nursery just outside the big window where you could see all the other babies that had been born recently. While I was looking for Bella, a young couple about our age (mid to late 20s) came up next to us, looking for there young one. The male was handsome, platinum, blond straight hair. His eyes were a strange sapphire blue color. I've never seen that kind of blue before. He had this aura around him that held authority, compassion, and kindness that you could see in his eyes. The women was just as beautiful even though she looked just as tired as I felt, she had bronze colored hair that was wavy and went past her shoulders and bright emerald green eyes that shown love at what she was looking at. She started to speak. "Oh, Carlisle look I found him! He's gorgeous. Aww look he's holding the hand of the baby next to him." "How adorable. It looks as though there holding on for dear life" Carlisle chuckled. I looked away in fear of intruding on their private moment and resumed on looking for Bella. I found her and sure enough she was the one that was holding the other couples babies hand. It was awfully cute, they were both sleeping, sucking their thumbs facing each other. "Isn't that cute Charlie? She's holding that baby boys hand." "Yeah. Cute. God, she's not even a day old and she's already got a boy after her. I'm scared of what she'll be like when she's a teenager..." he trailed off, probably imagining the horror of adolescents. The Couple heard us, and our kids being the only ones in there that are holding hands it wasn't hard to figure out that we were the parents of their sons sudden interest. "We couldn't help but overhear, given our kids interest of each other we thought we should meet. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle said. He then reached out and shook hands with Charlie and I. "It's so nice to meet you" Esme said shaking our hands too. "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Renee and this is my husband Charlie. May I ask what's your sons name?" I asked Esme. She smiled in her sons direction and said "His name is Edward Anthony-Mason Cullen. What's your beautiful daughters name?" "Oh thank you, and her name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short." "Bella. How fitting." She smiled at me. "Yes thank you, we couldn't ask for more." We both looked at them and saw that they were awake, still holding hands but both looking frustrated that they could not see each other. I now got a better look at Edward, he was really handsome, he had his mother's bronze colored hair and emerald green eyes, but his fathers facial features and chiseled jaw, and he had both of his parents pale skin, but not so pale that he looks unhealthy. His brow was furrowed and scrunched up in a frustrated look like he wishes he could destroy the walls in his case so he could see her. But him being a baby it just made him look even cuter rather than intimidating. "Edward is really cute; I can see both of you in him." "Thank you, I honestly think he looks more like Esme but she insists that he looks more like me." Carlisle explained with a chuckle. I laughed, "No I think it the perfect combination of you too." They both smiled at me seeming satisfied with that answer. "Hey how about we let them meet officially?" Esme suggested. "That sounds like a wonderful Idea." I said. And with that Carlisle and Charlie wheeled Esme and I in the nursery.

Still sitting in our wheelchairs, Carlisle handed Edward to Esme, and Charlie handed Bella to me. We scooted closer and held them right next to each other. At first they were just staring into each others eyes, smiling, It was so cute. Then they reached for each others hands and held onto each other. Edward reached to touch Bella's cheek with his tiny hands and Bella just blushed and smiled. "aww!" Esme and I said in unison. I heard the men start to chuckle at us, but I didn't care, it was the most adorable thing I have ever seen. "Wouldn't it be cute if these two got married...?" I trailed off, thinking how nice that would be. Plus it would save all the heartache of dating if she married her childhood sweetheart. "Oh that would be wonderful!" Esme exclaimed. "We have to stay in touch so they can be together, plus I'm thinking it would be impossible to keep them apart." Esme continued. "Yeah let's see what happens." I said experimentally. We tried to pull them apart but there tiny grips would not let go. When we tried again Edward gave us both a mean glare, as of saying 'Don't you dare'. Again he looked more cute than menacing. And Bella looked like we were tearing her heart out. She looked at me with a heartbreaking look on her face, big watering eyes, with tears threatening to spill over, and a quivering lip. "Okay, I think they've had enough." and we let them hold onto each other. They both looked relieved that we were not breaking them up. "But yes, we should definitely keep in touch. Although I don't know how we're going to keep these two apart, even for a little while." I said to Esme. "We'll have to just visit often, even without the weird connection out kids have, I can already see us as best friends. So while our kids visit it won't get totally border or awkward. How about we exchange phone numbers and addresses, if you two don't mind?" "No not at all" I smiled and then looked to Charlie who has been taking with Carlisle the whole time about guy stuff. "Charlie can you guys exchange numbers and addresses with them so we can visit each other?" Charlie looked sheepishly at me blushing slightly "we kinda already did. Turns out Carlisle and I went to High school together. And there just moving back here from Chicago to raise their son in a small town. So he decided to come back to where he was raised and move back to Forks. That's why they're here and guess what? They're the new couple that moved in next door!" Charlie explained, getting excited. Oh I heard about the new couple that moved into that nice house next door but never saw them, because our neighborhood was sort of on the edge of town and winds into the forest. Sketchy I know, but the view, seclusion, and silence was amazing and very peaceful. Plus the houses up there are huge and open. "Isn't that convenient!" Esme said excited. "Yes now we don't have waste time and gas going back and forth." I added. After that Esme and I continued talking and it turns out she was right, the more I got to know her the more I could see why she was quickly becoming my best friend.

After a while we headed back to my room, but since our babies couldn't stay away from each other and Esme and I wasn't done talking, we convinced the nurses to just let us stay in my room since it was semi-private room (meaning 2 beds in one room). While Esme and I exchanged our life stories and had a few (alright a lot) laughs, and our husbands sat and got caught up, our kids shared a tub/bed thing and held each (as much as they could being babies) other while they slept. We couldn't look over there and not say aw. It was so cute; Edward looked all protective and possessive, while Bella looked peaceful and happy. "Isn't this nice, they look so happy together, wouldn't it be great if they were together when they grow up?" I asked Esme. She looked over at me and smiled "yes that would wonderful, and it would be even better if they were together because I won't have to chase down all of those nasty, gold-digging skanks trying to get at my baby boy. And if Bella is anything like you and Charlie, I have nothing to worry about." That's so sweet, I've barely known her for a day and she already thinks all these nice things about us. "That's so sweet; I know Charlie and I have nothing to worry about. I know he'll be gentlemen. I can already tell by the way he looks so protective of her, like he'll jump in front of a bullet for her and he's just a day old." She just smiled and said "yeah he better be gentlemen, or I'll whip his behind, I love him to death but so help me if he ends up like those hoodlums I see now days, cheating on there girlfriends, having a different girl every week, goofing off with a bunch of guys getting high and wasted, I won't have it!" I could tell she was getting irritated just by the thought of it. "Don't worry, I'm sure that won't happen, and if it does I'll make sure Bella keeps him in line." I assured her. She looks relieved at that thought. "Good. Oh they do look perfect for each other." We both looked at our kids in the same position as before and in unison said "aww!" Our husbands looked up from what they were talking about and saw us looking at the kids and just rolled their eyes, but you could see the fondness in their eyes. Wow, what a bunch of softies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***OUTFITS FROM NOW ON ARE ON PROFILE***

***Please Read Authors Note at bottom VERY IMPORTANT!***

Esme Pov:

Tomorrow we were going home, and I couldn't wait. We would get to hang out in more comfortable settings, and Edward will get to see his room. Now that I think about it I don't really think he'll care much about his room now that he has met bella. I can see it now. He will look around his room and look at me as if to say Bella's staying here too right? He is not going to be happy when I tell him no, that Bella has her own home. Renee is currently sleeping, and so are the kids. Bella was hugging Edward around the waist with her head in his chest and Edward was holding her around her neck with his face in her little baby hair. It was precious. Renee is so nice, I can just feel that we are going to be wonderful friends. And Charlie and Carlisle knowing each other in high school? It's fate! Especially with this bond between our children. A nurse came in and broke me out of my musings.

"Hello I'm Carla; I'm just here to check on you guys. How are you doing?" She asked with a Dominican accent. Carla had dark curly hair, brown eyes, and lovely dark skin.

"I'm great. How are you?"

"I am good thank you. How are the younglings?" Carla asked as she looked in the plastic bassinet.

"Aw, that has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

"Yeah I know. They have been like this since they met. Which just happens to be right after they were born. They are inseparable." I said.

"Wow, from the sound of it looks and sounds like their soul mates or something, haha, if you believe in that sort of thing. But anyways everything looks fine here, the doctor said you both are okay to leave tomorrow. Have a nice day."

"You too" I said with smile and then she left. Soul Mates...hmm, that actually makes sense.

It was time to go home, and I couldn't be more excited. I don't know how we're going to separate Bella and Edward but we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it. Charlie and Carlisle were going to get our wheelchairs and then we were off. Right on cue they both enter wheeling the chairs and Renee and I.

"Here you go sweetheart." Carlisle said to me.

"Thanks honey" I said as I was getting into the chair.

Renee and Charlie were all ready with Isabella in Renee's hands, and Carlisle handed Edward to me. "Okay lets go!" I squealed.

"Okay honey calm down, don't want to scare Edward." Carlisle said to me while looking down at Edward.

But Edward just looked amused with a slight smirk. We all laughed at that. By this time we were already at the doors. Renee and I exited the chairs and got into Carlisle's car. While Charlie drove their car to their house. We wanted to ride in the same car so figured that was the best way to go. As we drove away, I couldn't help but get excited at what lies ahead for us all.

We arrived at the houses about an hour later due to the men driving so slowly. Usually Carlisle drove like a maniac, but he and I both knew of the precious cargo in the back. During the entire drive on the way there Bella and Edward slept, while cuddling up to each other, which were not easy for Renee and me, causing us to squish together so they would be able to hold each other. It still amazes me how intelligent they are for only being about a day old. Not just the way they hold each other but their expressions and how aware they are of their surroundings. Pulling up to the houses, Carlisle stopped us at our house while Charlie went over and parked their car at their house. The babies, sensing the nice vibrations of the car had stopped, jolted awake and gazed upon where they were with curiosity.

Renee and I got out of the car with Bella and Edward in our hands. We decided to go to our own homes and get settled, since we were both so tired. We said goodbye to each other and told Edward and Bella to say goodbye as well. Just as they both started to cry I quickly went to reassure them that this was not the last time they would see each other.

"Don't worry Edward this is not the last time you will see each other they have to go to their own home and we have to go to ours. You'll see Bella again tomorrow." I said as I looked down at him.

He stared at me with is sparkling green eyes and looked as if he understood but didn't like it. Edward then looked to Bella and reached out for her. Renee and I got closer so they could reach each other. They then embraced each other as well as they can, being infants, and stayed like that for quite a while, until we had to break them up. Renee left and I then went in the house to find Carlisle, so we could show Edward his room. I found him in his study, reading.

I walked up to him and said "hey do you want to show Edward his room with me?"

He then looked up and smiled at me and said, "I'd love to honey, let's go."

We showed Edward his room, and he seemed to like it, but was half asleep, so we couldn't tell. After putting Edward down to sleep, we got ready for bed our selves. I could tell Carlisle wanted to do more than just sleep, but as a doctor himself, he knew that since I was so sore from having Edward, we would have to wait.

I got woken up by Edward's crying on the baby monitor, and went to go check on him. After about an hour I got him go back asleep and went back to bed myself, I just had a feeling I was in for a long night. After a sleepless night I got up early grabbed the baby monitor, and went downstairs to make breakfast. It was going to be small since it was just Carlisle and I who would be eating it. Letting my mind wander while cooking bacon and eggs, I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to cook for a big family. There would be a table filled with conversation, and laughter, I would even take arguing, just so it wouldn't be so lonely around here, suddenly glad that Carlisle and I both want a big family. But now I have Edward and he would be my sole focus from now on, and who knows maybe he will have some siblings in the near future. Just as I was turning the stove off the phone rang. I quickly turned everything else off and went to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Esme? This is Renee." I female voice said over the phone.

"Oh hi, how are you?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I am good, I was just wondering if you wanted to get together today? That way the kids could play and we can hangout. I understand if you don't and you have better things to do, I should have called before, but this was a spontaneous thing." She rambled. I was glad she wanted to hang out, I enjoyed having her around, and we never seemed to run out of things to talk about.

"Yes, we should, just come on over in about 2 hours after breakfast. And don't worry about calling, you are always welcome." I said honestly.

"Thank you, the same goes for you as well. Okay, so I will be there in a couple of hours with Bella. See you later, bye."

"Bye!"

After hanging up I could hear some movement on the monitor and went to check up on Edward. When I got to the nursery sure enough there he was wide awake, I picked him up, fed him, and then, with Edward in my hands, went to wake up Carlisle for breakfast. He was laying there, on his side, face buried in the pillow, lightly snoring, and I couldn't help but swoon.

I nudged him awake and whispered "Carlisle."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with such love in his beautiful dark blue eyes I couldn't help but thank whoever it was that lead me to this man.

"Hello sweetie, breakfast is ready." I said as I kissed him on his forehead.

"Okay I will be right down." He said, kissed me on my cheek, Edward on his forehead, then left to get ready.

I followed his lead and went to change out of my pajamas as well. I put Edward in the bassinet we had in our room and changed into a White Draped Silk Blouse, and a black pencil skirt. Put on white fish mouth thin heel pumps, my wedding rings, and a black and white diamond infinity necklace. Then I went to do my hair in a bun, and did my makeup, I kept it light but noticeable, with a pink lipstick. Picking up Edward, I went downstairs to see Carlisle already eating. Putting Edward in his bassinet, I went to eat myself.

Soon enough we finished, and Carlisle left for work. After feeding Edward, I had about a half hour till Renee arrived, so I went upstairs to change Edward's diaper and clothes. Not soon enough, I was done changing Edwards stinky diaper and decided to put him in a 'Raised to be a Gentlemen' blue newborn romper. While I was pregnant with him I stitched in the words 'Raised to be a Gentlemen' myself, on the little blue vest. Not once did Edward cry. He just waited patiently for me to be done, with a slightly irritated look on his face. I'm guessing he doesn't like the whole dressing up thing. The doorbell rang and a left with Edward in my hands to go answer it. Of course, there was Renee with Bella in an adorable hot pink almost red long sleeved newborn outfit that said in white lettering 'Heart breaker'. I let them in and set Edward and Bella down in the portable crib that was in front of the couch so we could watch them as well as talk.

Renee turned to me and then asked, "So how did you and Carlisle meet?"

"Well it was after high school, in our freshmen year of college. I had just moved to Chicago from Wisconsin to attend college there and Carlisle had just moved from London, England to go to college in Chicago as well, but to become a doctor in America, I was studying to become an interior designer. At the time, I didn't know we were attending the same college, but as I was walking on this hiking trail, I slipped and fell off this cliff and was dangling off of the edge. I kept screaming for help for hours, I thought it was useless since it was dusk but there he was, like some sort of angel, come to my rescue. After he saved me he insisted on taking me to the hospital, and then afterwards we got to talking and didn't stop talking all night. We literally talked all night. He didn't try anything, he seemed more interested in what I was saying then getting in my pants. I didn't know it at the time but that night I fell for him, hard. He saved my life that day, in every sense of the word." I finished. Re-telling that story I couldn't help but let all those emotions come back.

"That is way more romantic than how Charlie and I met. He bumped into me at a party and spilled his drink all over my white dress. I thought his clumsiness was charming and endearing. Let's just hope Bella doesn't get his clumsiness."

After a couple of hours Renee and Bella left and Carlisle came home from work. We had dinner and after putting Edward to sleep we went to sleep ourselves. I could already see a pattern happening in the making.

**AN: ***_Sorry if some of the baby or after birth info was or is going to be wrong, I am not an expert. Just trying to do my best.* _I know kind of a slow start. I tried to fix the formatting, sorry. This was just a look at Esme and what she's thinking, kind of. Things will pick up in the next few chapters. I will just write from now on, each chapter as a significant event (so you don't get bored), until I get towards their teens years then things will get interesting. Before anyone says it, I know some of the things Edward and Bella were doing in the last chapter were unrealistic because their newborn babies, but for the sake of the story, please just go along with it, their just advanced for their 'age' plus, you know, their soul mates, I believe anything can happen in stories.*****Oh and I made a mistake** **Carlisle IS from London, England, he just moved to forks as a teenager, during high school (where he met charlie) then after high school went back to London for the summer before returning to the states for college, where he met Esme and saved her (aw).** SORRY.

Thank You all who like it and support this story, I hoped you like it. I stayed up until 4 in the morning last night trying to get this all out and published.

***ALL OUTFITS AND (MOST) ROOMS ON PROFILE* **


	3. Chapter 3

Renee Pov:

It was finally summer, more specifically June 20th, and I couldn't be more ecstatic. Today was Bella and Edwards first birthday, and since it shared the same day, Esme only thought it only made sense that we have just one big party, it was going to be held at the Cullen house since it was bigger. We had invited everyone from the baby daycare center and their babies too of course. Edward was going to wear a black suit, while Bella is going to wear a black and white party dress with a bow in the middle. They both looked so cute matching together. Edward's hair had grown out quite a bit, his natural hair style seemed like it was messy and wild, like it wasn't able to be tamed. Esme had tried taming it for the party but strangely, nothing had worked. Maybe he'll grow out of it. Bella's hair however had grown exceptionally fast, now a little past her shoulders. But unlike Edward's her hair was silky smooth with big natural waves. For the party we had curled her hair into big soft curls, tying it back with a white ribbon into a bow. The party was going to be so much fun, even though it was a just party for one year olds. They probably wouldn't remember, but we would be sure to remind them of this important event, and to show the video.

The past year has been pretty much the same. Esme and I would hang out all day while we raised our kids, then when Charlie and Carlisle would come home from work we would all hang just out together while our kids would mostly just sleep holding each other and while they were up they would play together. It actually was rather cute they wouldn't play actual games of course, but just play with there toys and knickknacks, and Edward would be very careful playing with Bella and whenever she would accidentally drop a toy and start to cry, Edward would give her his toy and then proceeded to make her feel better with a hug, the sight of this would melt a grown man's heart. We would know. When we looked back at Carlisle and Charlie, they both had tears in their eyes. When we both asked them if they were okay, they both denied anything was wrong, and then went to the bathroom claiming they had something in their eyes. Right.

Currently, Esme and I were preparing the cake, and the men were looking after the kids and party guests. Esme was wearing a long, sleeveless green, v neck dress with a thin gold belt around the waist, and gold, strappy heels, with Emerald and diamond pear drop necklace and earrings, and emerald and diamond rings. Her hair was in a 50's-like, side ponytail. I however was wearing a bohemian trim maxi dress, with strappy leather sandals, gold bangles, dream catcher feather earrings, a Monsoon Dante Ring, and a turquoise flower necklace. My hair was just down and wavy. One would say we have totally different styles, and they wouldn't be wrong, doesn't weaken our friendship any less though. The cake was just adorable. We had Edward and Bella pick from a group of pictures and they both chose one that looked like a meadow. The cake was originally 2 layers, but since there were going to be a lot of guests we told them to add 2 more layers, so now it's a raspberry white chocolate 4 layer, round cake with grass, flowers, and a waterfall in the middle going down the cake. We had alternative cakes for the kids and parents who are allergic. After putting the #1 candle on, we lit it, and came out into the living room singing 'Happy Birthday', eventually everyone else joined in. With Carlisle and Charlie holding Edward and Bella, they helped them blow out the candles. Afterwards we passed out the cake and while eating, we conversed on various things from how we met our significant partner to how raising kids can be. Everyone was enjoying themselves and having a good time and I was just happy that not only was everyone else happy but more importantly, Bella and Edward were as well.

Just as we were done opening gifts, Bella was crawling around the coffee table and Edward was across the living room by the bookcase, looking through the books as though he understood, when Bella started crying because she accidentally bumped her head on the leg of the coffee table (As time progressed we soon realized that Bella did, unfortunately, inherit Charlies clumsiness as soon as she started crawling). Before I could get up and help and see if she was all right, Edward seeing all this, grabbed the bookcase pushed himself up and started walking across the room to get to Bella. At first he was wobbly, but by the look on his face was too determined to reach Bella to notice his unbalance.

"Esme! Carlisle! Charlie! Everyone! Come look! And bring a video camera!" I screamed.

Everyone ran in the room and I saw that Charlie holding the video camera and that it was still recording from when we were opening presents.

"Look! Edward is walking!" I said while pointing to Edward, who was still making his way to a crying Bella.

She didn't look to seriously hurt, otherwise I would have had Carlisle look at her by now. But I also didn't want to ruin this moment for everyone. He finally reached Bella and sat down next to her. While looking at her head to make sure she was alright, he then did something that made everyone of us go "Aww!" Edward then kissed her head wound and held her as she cried. Eventually she stopped crying and gave Edward a thankful kiss on the cheek. As she pulled away, you could see a slight pink tinge on his cheeks, which made everyone laugh. It was slightly ironic that he blushed; usually it was Edward that made Bella blush. After all the hype, everyone went home and we were left to the cleaning up.

Edward and Bella were playing in the playpen, while the guys were cleaning the kitchen, and Esme and I were cleaning the living room. The kitchen must have not taken that long because eventually the Charlie and Carlisle joined us in the living room. We were just about done when Bella started making some sort of happy squealing. We all looked over at her and saw that she was trying to get Edwards attention, not that she didn't have it before. He looked at her and saw that she was crawling to the other side of the playpen. She turned around and made a noise, like she wanted everyone (mainly Edward) to see what she was about to do. Everyone was paying close attention now, as we all looked at her, she looked around as if to make sure everyone was looking at her, then once she saw all our eyes on her, she blushed, then carried on with what she was about to do. Carefully she pulled herself up, grasping the bars with her tiny fists, and stood up. She trained her eyes on Edward as she made her was across the playpen to him.

As she was just about half way there she tripped and fell on her knees, looking closer I saw her face welling up with tears and I couldn't be more irritated with Charlies genetic clumsiness than right now. Just as I was about to get up and go help her, Charlie held me back saying that they were angry tears and to wait and watch what happens. He was right as I looked back; she got an irritated look on her face, then, using the ground as leverage, pushed herself up as she walked more carefully to Edward. As she reached Edward you could clearly see a look of pride on his face. He then proceeded to kiss her on her cheek, thus causing Bella to blush.

Eventually Charlie, Bella and I left. We soon found out after Bella was born that she wasn't really a crier; she was more 'sufferer in silence' type. Whenever she was sad she would whimper every couple minutes, which she just so happens to be doing now, now that she was separated from Edward. We learned the hard way that if they were separated for more that a couple days, they would both start bawling and would not stop until they were together again. As time went on we saw the connection get stronger, as impossible as that sounds. We all thought it was strong when we saw them in the nursery 1 year ago. Just the thought of it getting any stronger was scary, yet intriguing. Whether that is a good or bad thing, we have yet to find out.

AN: Again I know not very exciting but I PROMISE things will get more exciting when they reach their teen years. Trust me, I have very exciting plans. But for now I am just doing significant events while their still babies. I will not be writing out their whole childhood. That would take me forever**. Just a reminder all outfits and characters** **(almost all characters will just be the same as the movie, its just easier for me that way.)** **are on my profile.** **Along with the cake, and playpen.**

_Again thank you all who like my story. And stick to it. You really do not know how much it means to me. Any questions about the story feel free to PM me._


	4. Chapter 4

Renee Pov:

It has been 2 months since Edward and Bella's first birthday, and Esme had called me over right away. I had no idea why, but it sounded urgent, so I didn't hesitate to run right over. I had to bring Bella with me, since Charlie was at work. By the time I got to her door it was already open and Esme was looking at me with a huge smile, and said,

"I have great news! Come on in, hurry." I followed her in and I had a feeling just by looking at her that I think I know what is going on. We went in and sat in the living room. Esme sat down and I sat next her.

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed. I congratulated her and we hugged it out, I was so happy for her.

"That's fantastic! Does Carlisle know?" I asked.

"No, I just found out and since Carlisle is at work I couldn't tell him and it's not like I can tell him this over the phone. So I told you since you were home." She explained. I nodded understanding.

"Well when are you going tell him?" I asked, curious.

"As soon as he gets home. I am just too excited to wait any longer. It's killing me to not go over to the hospital and tell him there." She laughed, but I could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"Do you think it's going be difficult though, you know since Edward is still so young?" I wondered. Just thinking about it, I knew I could never have another child so soon after another.

"Yes of course, but I know I can do it. All I wanted to be growing up was a mom. There will be hard times but it's all going to be worth it." She said in a confident voice. And looking at her I knew that she knew she could do it.

"Well if it ever gets too out of hand, I'll be here. Plus you know how much Bella loves being here. So it won't be a problem."

"Thank you and I have a feeling I will be have to be taking you up on that offer in the near future." She laughed.

We talked for the next couple of hours when Bella and I had to leave. Carlisle was going to be home soon and Esme wanted to tell Carlisle alone. Which I understood.

I bent down to pick up Bella and said, "Say goodbye to Edward, Bella. We have to go." Esme then said to Edward, as she was picking him up,

"Yeah, say goodbye to Bella, Edward they have to go bye-bye."

As were walking to the door, Bella turned to look behind me, over my shoulder, at Edward and said in a small, soft, bell like voice,

"Bye, Edward!" I was pleasantly shock and surprised, as I turned to look at her with my jaw hung in awe. Bella was just looking at Edward waving bye with her tiny hand. Just as I was getting over my shock, Esme and I heard a small, young, velvet like voice say,

"Bye-Bye Bella!" Esme gasped and looked at Edward who was just waving wildly at Bella with a big smile on his face. After we both got over our shock, Bella and I headed home. All the while hearing Bella and Edward say good bye to each other over and over again.

Now that Bella knew how to say Edward's name she, knew how to ask for him. So when whenever she wanted Edward she would just ask for him by saying his name, whenever she decided it had been to long since they have last seen each other. Talking to Esme, I could tell it wasn't easy on her end either. Edward was doing the same thing. All she ever heard from him was Bella. Eventually he mastered 'where' and 'is', now he kept asking, "Where is Bella?" While he asked her that, Bella eventually got to saying "I want" Now she is like "I want Edward". She wouldn't really wine, but she would just say it in a tone that was desperate, yet futile.

Esme had told Carlisle and she tells me that he was ecstatic about the wonderful news. It has been about 5 months since then and Carlisle and Esme went to their appointment to find out if it is a boy or a girl. I volunteered to watch Edward, since he was asking for Bella at the time anyway. As soon as they pulled up, Esme waddled out and walk as fast as she could over to my house, which I am going to guess is to tell me the news. I opened the door as soon as she came up to the door. Eventually Carlisle catches up and we all went in the house and into the living room. Edward and Bella were on the floor playing and we all went in and took a seat.

"So tell me is it a boy or girl?" I asked excited. Just then Charlie came in and sat down next to me.

"Oh. Right, you were supposed to find out today. So what is it going to be? Because it is not really proper to call he/she an 'it'." He said Esme looked at Carlisle, he nodded and she said, "Were having twins! A boy and a girl. Isn't that great?!"

"That's fantastic! I am so happy for you two!" I exclaimed.

"Yes that is great, congratulations." Charlie congratulated.

"Thank You. We couldn't be happier." Carlisle said.

"So, what are you naming them?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"For the girl, we are going to name her Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, after my great grandmother Mary Alice Brandon. This is before we changed out last name to Platt. And for him we are going to name him Emmett McCarty Cullen after a hiker named Emmett McCarty, remember when we told you, of that hiker that saved Carlisle from being mauled by a bear?" Esme explained.

"Oh yes, I remember. Those are wonderful names. And on the plus side they are not that common, which is always a good thing." I said.

Months later Esme gave birth and they were just beautiful. Emmett was first and a minute and thirty seconds later came a screaming Mary Alice. They were both very loud babies, which gave us a new appreciation for Edward and his calm demeanor. Esme didn't care though; she was just so happy she seemed to, somehow, over look the screaming and just stared at them and rocked them from side to side with love.

They both had very dark brown hair, almost black. Alice was really small, while Emmett was bigger than the average baby. Emmett had Carlisle's face features, but had dimples that were all his own. But he also had Esme's eye shape as well. While Alice had very small, delicate features with a small, pointy nose and Carlisle's eye shape.

We kind of expected Edward to be jealous on some sort of level, but he wasn't at all. He was just happy that we seemed to be happy. Carlisle picked up Edward and he leaned over in curiosity. He very carefully, as if they would break at the slightest touch, poked Alice in the nose; she then giggled a tiny, little laugh, and then he poked Emmett in his dimples; he looked at Edward then with a big smile stuck his tongue at him, thus causing Edward to laugh.

It was a very sweet, sibling moment. But then Bella wanted to know what was going on so she said in her ethereal like voice,

"Mommy, up, please, I wanna see."

I then picked her up and held her next to where Esme was holding Alice and Emmett. She looked at them with confusion, but then changed to understanding.

"Hi." Bella said in a small voice. They both looked at her with wide eyes, as if she were speaking another language. Which to them, it probably was. Explaining to her that they were too young to speak yet, she then lent down and kissed Alice and Emmett on their foreheads. Edward then looked at Bella with adoration.

Weeks later we found out Alice's eye color were a mixture of Esme and Carlisle's, a sort of green-blue, turquoise color. Emmett's eye color however, where all Carlisle's, a dark sapphire, lapis lazuli, like blue. This pared nicely with his dark brown hair.

Edward and Bella where still just as close and sometimes would just stare watch Alice and Emmett, as they played on their play dates. Edward was just as protective as the day he was born. He wouldn't let anyone who was new around the family near Bella, unless we reassured him that they wouldn't be a threat. And even that was hard work. They were both possessive of each other too. I remember the other day, we where at Esme's, and they were asking each other if they were theirs. It was actually really cute. In the end Bella said "Your mine." And Edward responded with "and your mine too." Or they would be like "I'm yours" then "I am yours too." So instead of that possessive faze others would go threw, they were pretty much just possessive of each other.

Some would think this would be a cause of concern. But we didn't worry because we could recognize the love these two obviously held for each other. Of course they were too young to realize it and comprehend it, but we saw how much these two were made for each other. And I would like to see _anyone_ try and break these two apart.

AN: Hope you like it! Tell me what you think about Alice and Emmet. I just couldn't have a twilight fanfic and NOT have all the proper characters. Don't worry Rosalie and Jasper will come later on**. Pictures/Outfits are on my Profile! Check them out!**

I am thinking of posting my new story that I am currently writing. It's about way before when Carlisle was human and he had a daughter who just happens to be Bella. He gets changed then leaves Bella. Then she gets changed and is on her own. Then hundreds of years later they meet up again in present time and she meets his new family and meets Edward and how she deals with his new family. I know there are a lot of stories like that out there but this is my version and I just want to know your opinion.

_Please review and tell me what you think. If you don't like then just don't read. If __**do**__, however, like it, then please tell me why. Your opinion matters to me._


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I know Bella and Edward sound a bit more advanced then the average 5 year old **Just go with it**

_**It has been a LONG time since I was 5, so I don't remember how it was at that age **_**at all!**

Bella Pov:

As I sat, I couldn't help my shaking leg. My nerves just would not let it stop. We were almost there and the closer we got the worse the shaking got. Edward looked at me and seeing just how scared I was, grabbed my hand and rubbed his tiny thumb in circles on my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back an encouraging smile and just that look made my nerves calm down a little. But I was still terrified. He was going threw the same thing I was but he didn't seem scared at all! The car finally stopped and I looked at the very place that was the source of my fears. _Forks Elementary School._Today was my first day of kindergarten and I was beyond terrified.

"Mommy are you sure you can't come with me?! Please! I don't want to be alone." I begged again for like the thousands time.

I already knew the answer but I couldn't help but ask again. This would be the first time that I would ever be somewhere alone without mommy, daddy, Esme, or Carlisle.

"Bella, you already know I can only come in for a couple minutes. Then all the parents have to leave. Don't worry, you won't be alone, you will have Edward with you at all times."

"Yeah, don't worry Bella, I wont leave you." Edward reassured me with a crooked smile. Whenever he smiled like that I usually loose all train of thought but right now I was too focused on being scared to loose myself in Edward.

"You better not. Just don't ever let go of my hand." I told him.

"I won't, I promise."

"You pinky promise? Remember if you break this promise I will never talk to you ever again!" I threatened him, I don't know if I will be able to not to talk to Edward, but If he betrayed me, I assume I will be too mad to notice I was actually missing him.

He took his pinky and intertwined it with mine while saying that he pinky swore

"Okay kids, let go." Esme said while we all got out. Edward stepped out then as I was about to get out he held his hand out for me to grab so I wouldn't fall. And knowing me I probably would most likely fall. I grabbed his hand and stepped out carefully, I thought for a moment maybe if I did fall then I wouldn't have to go to kindergarten, but then threw that thought away when I thought of mommy's reaction. We didn't let go of each others hands as we walked into the building.

Everyone was staring as Edward and I and once in a while said "awe", but growing up we both got used to that pretty quick. We didn't know why. When I asked mommy, she just said that Edward and I are cute together. I guess that made since. Since we were always together, but I didn't get the cute part. Just because we were together all the time, didn't mean that it was cute. At least I didn't see it that way. I guess I would have to see what their seeing to really understand.

We entered a room with bright colors and children everywhere. It was loud and very busy. Mommy walked up to some person with long curly black hair, had a kind smile and introduced us.

"Hello, my name is Renee Swan, and this is my daughter Isabella Swan and this is Edward Cullen and his mother Esme Cullen." The adults shook hands and she introduced herself.

"Hello, My name is Beatrix Briar. You, Bella and Edward, may call me Miss. B. Okay?" She said with a warm smile.

"Okay Miss B." Edward and I said at the same time.

"Oh, that's cute do they speak in unison often?" Miss B asked our moms.

"Sometimes, but not often. They do, however stay together, almost all the time. They have always been really close. Since the day they were born. But that's a story for another time." Esme said, laughing at the end.

"Okay, so if you guys want to grab a seat, we will get started soon, and then after a while you and the other parents will leave and the kids and I will get to know each other with a few games. At the end of the day you and the other parents can pick up your kids at 2:30. Sound Good?"

"Sounds like a plan." Renee said.

We sat down at a table with one other girl and her dad, who had a weird thing around his neck. The girl looked up and smiled shyly at us and said in a quiet voice,

"Hello, My name is Angela Weber, what's your name?"

"Hello, my name is Bella and this is Edward." I said.

"Hi." Edward said.

"So are you guys like brother and sister or something?" Angela asked timidly.

"No! no, we are not. We are just like, really good friends." I said quickly. I don't know why but the thought of Edward as my brother just seemed so wrong on so many levels.

"Best of friends actually." Edward said, smiling at me, and I smiled back.

"When did you meet then? If that's okay that I asked, you don't have to tell me it's none of my business" She asked,

"No its okay, Edward and I met when we were first born." I explained.

"That's cool." Angela said.

"Yeah, we live next door to each other so we get to see each other all the time!" I told her.

"Do you want guys to be friends?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yeah! Sure!" I said, excited.

"Okay." Edward said in a tone. I looked at him and could tell he was curious and a bit nervous about having another friend who was a girl.

We were such good friends we didn't really need any other friends. Being with each other and having as much fun as we do just hanging out with one another we didn't really see the point. Plus we always had Alice and Emmett to play with if we wanted more people to play with. So I could see in his eyes that this was not only new territory for him but for the both of us as well. I squeezed his hand, that was still holding mine, and looked in his eyes and tried to tell him threw my eyes that everything would be okay. He got the message I was trying to tell him and smiled at me in appreciation.

Just then a boy came up and said,

"Hey can I sit here? My parents had to leave already and get to work and there is nowhere else to sit."

"Yeah, go ahead!" Angela asked in a bright tone.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Ben, what is yours?" He asked.

"My name is Edward, and this is Bella and Angela." Edward said as he pointed to each one of us.

As we were talking, getting to know each other, two girls came up to us. One of the girls had this kind of silver blond hair and a mean, snobby look on her face. The other had wild, light brown curly hair that made her look a couple inches taller and her face held a smile that I could tell from a mile away that was fake. And that theory was confirmed by the first words that came out of her mouth.

"Oh my god, I love your outfit! Where did you get it?" Just the way she said it, you could tell she didn't care; she wanted to be your friend, just to stab you in the back later.

"A store." I said shortly. I did not like her already, but I would at least try to be subtle about it.

"Cool! I go there with my mom all the time! We should be friends!" Was she serious?

"Anyways, I am Lauren. And this is Jessica. What are your names?" The blond one, now known as Lauren, asked us, in a tone that sounded like she thought she was better than this.

"I am Bella; this is Edward, Ben, and Angela."

"Well, we were wondering if you and Angela wanted to sit with us and be our friends. Sorry, but no boys allowed. Just so you know you shouldn't hang out with them at all. They have boy cooties." Towards the end of that, they both glared at Edward and Ben. No one glares at my Edward!

"Excuse me but I wouldn't want to hang out with you guys if you were the last people in the universe. And that is ridiculous, boys don't have cooties. I have been around Edward my entire life and I am fine."

"Well fine, you are going to regret saying that when you die of boy cooties!" Lauren said while glaring, then walking away with Jessica trailing after her. Not knowing that in the future, just how ironic that moment was.

Miss. B then started talking. Just introducing the classroom, lesson plans. ect. Eventually it came time for when the parents had to leave and I was so into making friends with Angela and Ben, that I didn't have time to actually get nervous. We said our goodbyes and then it was just Edward and I by ourselves.

"Okay kids. We are going to go around and say what we want to be when we grow up. Let's start." The teacher said. We went around and eventually it came to me.

"I want to be with Edward." I said confidently.

The other kids started Ewing and I am guessing it is because of the fact that they think boys and girls have cooties, but I didn't care. What I wanted to be was with Edward. Everything else didn't matter. But from all the attention I did happen to involuntary blush.

"Um, okay, what about you Edward?" She asked.

"I don't care what I am as long as I am with Bella" Edward said. Hearing that I smiled at him and he smiled back.

The teacher got through everyone and then called the attention of the class.

"All right, that was some cool things you said everyone. Now we are going to go around and say what we like to do for fun." When it came to Edward and I both said we liked playing with each other for fun. After that we sang some songs, read a book, and then at the very end we had to say what was one fun thing we did today. Both Angela's and Ben's parents had arrived and pick them up and now it was just Edward and I, waiting. Mommy and Esme had finally arrived and we left.

"So how was your first day kids?" Esme asked

"It was great, we made new friends." Edward said.

"Really? Who?"

"Angela Weber and Ben Cheney" I said.

"Well that's wonderful." Renee said as we were just about home.

And just as he promised, Edward didn't let go of my hand all day.

**~8 Years Later-B&E are age 13~**

**~Little warning chapter (nothing huge though)~**

Edward Pov:

Today was mine and Bella's 13th birthday. It was going to be pretty simple. Just cake, presents, hanging out then it's done. It was going to be at my families place and Bella was already here getting ready with Alice. I was getting ready alone since Emmett was gone at weight lifting camp, so obviously he wasn't going to be at the party. Bella wanted it simple and if that is what she wanted then that is what I wanted. Besides I wasn't a very social person anyway. All I needed was my family and most importantly Bella around, and I was all set. But tonight everyone in our class was going to be there and that made me nervous. Something could happen to Bella and all I wanted to do was keep her somewhere safe, with only her and I. But I knew I couldn't do that. It was irrational and obsessive. Even though I _was _obsessed with her (but not in the creepy way), she knew how much I cared for her, because I knew just how much she cared for me.

Usually I get asked by other boys my age why only go after Bella? Why don't I play the field and 'hang' with all the other girls who are constantly after me? The answer is quite simple. Bella is the one. I think I already knew that from the very first moment I met her, but now that we have grown up more and she has _grown_ into this beautiful girl. It's obvious how much I feel for her. But I am pretty sure she only thinks of me as a really good friend. So I haven't said anything. I would never want to risk what we have because of something that probably only I felt.

The party was going to start and I was heading down the stairs and was waiting at bottom for Bella when Alice came (somehow) skipping down the stairs in her own unique outfit.

"You are going to thank me for what I got Bella to where." She said in a voice as if she really _did_ know I was going to like it and I _was_ going to thank her. Alice sure was weird when she got one of her 'feelings'. But I figure even without her déjà vu feelings that she would _still _be the little weirdo pixy she was born to be.

"Whatever you say _Mary_." I said as I exaggerated the 'Mary' part. Knowing she hated her first name. Then I stuck my tongue out at her. Then I laughed when she did it back.

Just then we heard a clicking and I looked up and saw that it was Bella, trying to walk and not fall down in ridiculous heels, that even I had to admit made her creamy legs look miles long and incredible. After staring at her legs for longer then normal, I looked up at the rest of her outfit and I started chocking after my breath caught in my throat.

She was wearing a black strapless dress that went to just above her knee, that had a blush pink sash tied around her waist that made her look skinny but also made her show her brand new curves that I just happen to notice recently develop. But the dress also showed off her beautiful long legs nicely. She also wore black and pink strappy heels that weren't that high now that I really look at it, but it _could_ be worse, since it _was_ Alice who helped her get ready. Along with bracelets, a ring, and a necklace that matched her outfit. Bella had her mahogany brown hair curled into ringlets, then pulled and tied back with a pink bow. Her makeup is what really made her standout (aside from her luscious, long legs that I (for some reason) just couldn't stop staring at). It was dark but not gothic, that made her big milk chocolate brown doe eyes really stand out, framed by her natural long, thick eyelashes, then a shimmery blush pink gloss.

Overall I just couldn't stop staring. She looked more mature than her age, and since it was our birthday today, I got to have her on my arm. I don't think couldn't feel any luckier. Just the thought of her with anyone else made my blood boil. And of course my body got the reaction I have been getting recently whenever my Bella was around me, or near me, looked at me, touched me in a seemingly innocent way. I got hard. I have been trying to get used to it and somewhat control it, because it just happening more and more often. I am going to be in so much trouble when she fully develops into a woman. Even this seems like too much.

She looked at me, saw my reaction probably, and with those eyes, smiled. My pants were getting _really_ uncomfortable. I smiled back and took her hand as I helped her down the last step.

"Bella you look…beautiful." I said. I just couldn't come up with a word good enough for her.

"Thank You, you look handsome as well." She said in her angelic voice. _God, I'm fallen for her so hard, thank you for sending her to me. _

"Okay! We get it your hard up for each other! Let's party!" Alice all but screamed. In a Bella-like action I blushed when she mentioned Bella and I being hard up on each other. Oh, I wish she could feel the same for me.

The party was going great, people seemed to be enjoying themselves but I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. She was such a great person, she went around the entire party and made sure everyone was having fun. Even going up to the ones who were alone in a corner and matching them up with others who were alone. So far those people haven't been alone since, and were having a much better time then they where before. Eventually a slow song came on and it was the lullaby I wrote for her for her birthday. I walked up to her, asked her to dance, and was glad she said yes. We where holding each other close, with my face in her hair, just basking in her wonderful natural sent of strawberries and freesia. Bella had her face resting in the crook of my neck and her hands resting on the back of it, with my hands on her waist.

"This is a beautiful song. What is it?" Bella asked me, not moving her face from my neck.

"I wrote it and composed it. It's called Bella's lullaby." I said, nervous for her reaction.

"You w-wrote it f-for m-me?" She stuttered, with what I hope were happy tears glistening in her eyes.

"Yes, I care about you Bella. I would do anything for you." I told her honestly.

"I care about you too. Thank You, for the gift. It means everything to me, knowing it was you who wrote it. Just for me." She said finally looking up smiling at me. I smiled back and then went to kiss her on her forehead. As I was leading away I saw Bella's face really close. I looked in her eyes, to see her look at me. I glanced down at her lips and then back at her face. Would this be our first kiss together? Ever? Could she possibly feel the same way I feel for her? Just as I started leaning in, she was gone. I looked around trying to find her, then I saw her race up the stairs and I went to follow her. I could just let her go; I had to tell her how I felt.

I saw her in the hallway with her head in her hands. I guess she didn't hear me because she jumped when I went up to her and grabbed her hands, removing them from her head.

"Bella, what is going on? Why did you run?" I asked, holding her head in between my hands. Curious as to why she would run. Unless she didn't feel the same way I felt. But I had to tell her before I start jumping to conclusions.

She started to cry as she said,

"Because if I would have stayed I would have done something I would have regretted, and it would have risked our entire relationship."

"What do you mean? Tell me what is wrong. I will understand."

"No, I c-cant I have to go…" She said while walking away from me. I couldn't let her go. I had to tell her now.

"Bella!" I yelled.

Bella got to the top of the stairway before I catch up to her. I quickly grabbed her by her shoulders spun her around and planted my lips on hers. At first she was frozen then surprisingly she started kissing me back. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization, as if they were made for each other. Her soft lips felt _so_ good against my own and I couldn't help but moan. I moved one of my hands into her hair and grabbed onto it pushing her closer to me. I licked her lips, begging for entrance. She complied and soon we messaging each others tongue with passion and love. Tangling and untangling, getting very familiar with each others mouths. Eventually we had to break away for air, and I suddenly wished we didn't have to breathe.

"Bella please, don't go. I care about you in a way that is _way_ more than a friend. I like you, I care about you, I am infatuated with you. Please don't ever leave me." I confessed, rather quickly.

"Y-you like me?" She asked timidly.

"Of course. What's not to like. I just didn't tell you because I didn't want to risk our friendship. But you were about to leave and I felt that this was the only moment to tell you so I-" I was cut off by her lips. She pulled away before I could deepen it and said, "I like you too." She said. I couldn't be happier. I kissed her as fiercely as I could then asked her the words I have been dying to ask her.

"Isabella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her with my crooked smile that I knew dazzled her.

"I would love to be your girlfriend. Will you Edward Cullen, be my boyfriend?" She asked with the brightest smile I have seen yet.

"I would be honored to."

We made out for the rest of the evening until Alice was sent up by our parents and told us to stop making out and to come downstairs. Bella and I walked downstairs with big smiles on our faces and saw our parents in the living room with a bouncing Alice. They saw the look on our face and knew right away. After hugging and congratulating us, my parents went to bed and Bella's parents went home to go to bed. Bella was spending the night here and I couldn't be happier with that fact. Alice hugged us and then left to bed herself. We soon followed suit. Not needing to say a word we went to my room, changed into our pajamas (in separate rooms), and went to bed. Others would assume that two teenagers sleeping in the same bed would mean trouble; we always slept in the same bed before whenever we slept over at each others houses and I knew we weren't ready for _that_ yet and besides I would never take advantage of Bella like that. I got in and Bella got in after me. We fell asleep wrapped up in each other, with my face in her hair, and her face on my chest. It _truly_ was the end of the perfect day.

* * *

**!READ PLEASE!**

AN: Hoped you loved it! REVIEW! The more you review the faster I will be able to get these out and updated. It took longer for this chapter to come out because I got a bad review and I just didn't feel up to it. BUT I did get it done and HERE it is. Your compliments mean a lot to me and inspire me to write more and to write faster! So just a thought it you guys really do like this story. Remember there is a LOT more to come.

* * *

I HAVE A NEW STORY! IT'S CALLED **SEPARATED **SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.

* * *

_**OUTFITS ARE ON PROFILE**_


	6. Chapter 6

Edward Pov:

Today we were leaving for a weekend trip to Portland, Oregon. Carlisle had to travel there on business and thought why not make it a family trip instead. It was perfect because it's the perfect setting for a first date, and I heard the city is beautiful. Anything to get out of Forks. Bella and I _are_ boyfriend/girlfriend but we haven't been on an _actual_ date yet and I just could not wait any longer to ask her. It has been a year since we got together and we were 14 now. I know I waited an entire year to ask her on an actual date, but I was just too nervous, and she didn't seem to mind that I waited so long, because she said yes, then asked me what we were going to do, and when. I said nope, it is a surprise. Knowing just how much she hated surprises. She then proceeded to glare at me. I knew she couldn't stay mad me at for long. And she didn't, we made up 15 minutes later.

Bella's parents let her come with us. They couldn't come themselves because Charlie had to stay and work and Renee wanted to stay with him. Which was more than fine with me, I would miss them for sure, they were like second parents to me, but bringing another set of parents on a trip where you're going to go out on dates with their daughter is too awkward. I was just glad Carlisle would be too busy with business, and Esme would be watching and doing activities with Alice and Emmett, to notice just Bella and I doing our own thing. I had asked her before hand and she said that it was fine, just to be careful, keep Bella with me at all times, and to bring both of your guises cell phones.

Right now I was packing my stuff and Bella was at her place packing her stuff as well. I had just about finished when I felt two hands wrap around my waist. They then proceeded to moved up, slowly, and cover my eyes. I felt her lips at my ear and then she said,

"Guess Who."

"Well, I could never forget such a voice, Emmett?"

As she smacked me, I turned around and came face to face with my own personal angel, Bella.

"Shut up and kiss me." she laughed.

And I did just that. After a while I deepened the kiss and soon we were on my bed and she was straddling my waist. But all good things must come to an end, when we heard a high, soprano voice yell,

"My eyes! My eyes! Please no sex while I am in the room! I am too young to see it, and you're too young to do it!"

"Alice we weren't going to have sex, we know we are not ready, and I would appreciate it if you would stop interrupting us."

"No I won't stop, because it is all too fun annoying you. You should just wait until your married like I am. If my man really loves me then he'll wait until we are married. That is the ultimate test of faith."

"Alice aren't you a little too young to be thinking about this kind of stuff?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but I already know what is going to happen in my love life. Aren't you a little too young to be doing this kind of stuff?" She said.

"Yes, that is why we are not doing anything. And what do you mean you _already_ know?"

" Just that, I already know. I just have this feeling, that I'm going to meet a southern gentlemen, your guises age, and he is going to wait for me, faithfully, until we get married. Ahh, I can't wait!" Alice squealed.

Usually Alice got these 'feelings' and we have just learned to trust her. She has yet to be proven wrong.

"Okay, then if this is going to happen, then when are you going to meet him?"

"How am I supposed to know, it is just a feeling, concrete feeling, but just a feeling. It's not like I get the whole picture or anything." She snorted. But then continued saying,

"Ooh, but what if I did? I would be unstoppable!" She got lost in thought. Then immediately just walked away. Such an odd one.

We left my room then went down stairs, put our things in the car, then went back inside and waited for mom, dad, Alice, and Emmett to be done with their stuff. Eventually at one point they all came down. There were going to be six of us so we were going to be taking two cars. Carlisle, Bella and I in one car, and Esme, Emmett, and Alice in the other. It was going to take us 4 and half hours to get there, and then we would be checking into the Hilton hotel. We would be getting there at about 7, so instead of going out, we will be just staying in, and going to bed after the long car ride.

We all got into our respective cars and left the house. Bella and I held hands and she rested her head on my shoulder. Carlisle was the first to break the silence.

"So what are you guys going to do when we get there?"

"Explore the city, see a movie, and see the sights. You know the usual." I answered.

"Good, well there is a reason why I wanted you two in my car, there is something important we need to discuss."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well I know you guys are at a certain age, and you will be having these feelings you don't really understand. I just wanted you two to know that if you have any questions at all that all you need to do is ask me. I may be a father but I am also a doctor. I know a lot about STDs, unprotected sex, unplanned pregnancy-" I stopped him there.

"Dad, don't worry, we know all this stuff and we both know we are not ready yet. We kind of already had this conversation with Alice anyway. You trained her well."

"Yes, and if we do have any questions we will be sure to ask." Bella added.

"Good, good, then you all understand?"

We both nodded.

"Thank goodness, because that was just too uncomfortable. Next time it's you mother's turn." He trailed off, now just paying attention to the road.

The rest of the drive was quiet. I read while Bella slept on my shoulder. After a couple of hours she woke up and I got tired of my book, so Bella and I just cuddled. We couldn't really talk about much, we already knew almost everything about our lives, plus we weren't those kinds of people to fill the silence with useless chatter and small talk. All in all it was nice.

We arrived at the hotel at 7:30, and were all exhausted. We checked in, and went up to

our rooms, then all went to sleep. The next morning we woke up rather early and dad had left for some medical meeting. I got up and ready for Bella and I's breakfast date. It was surprisingly sunny and really warm, which is good since Portland is known for its rainy/cloudy weather, not as bad as Forks, but still pretty constant. Bella came out and said she was ready, and ready she was. She was wearing white shorts, a white blouse tank thing, white crochet wedges, aviator sunglasses, a white backpack (probably to hold our stuff), jewelry to match, light make up but it made her already long lashes that much longer and standout, and her hair was curly and slightly wild, and to finish it all off her lips were ruby red. She as always, looked like a knockout. And I still can't believe that she's mine.

"You look, unbelievable." I said while kissing her.

"Thank you, so do you. Are you ready to go?" She said when I pulled away.

"Yeah, let's go."

We left together and arrived at a place called Voodoo Donuts, a couple minutes later. It looked really strange but I guess that's just a city thing. Portland seemed too weird for words. But I didn't mind, it made it a lot more interesting. On the way here we saw a guy dressed up as dearth Vader pass us and was playing the bagpipes while riding a unicycle. Oh and a couple of times we saw hula hoops locked up to bike racks. After getting out donuts we went to pioneer square, sat on the steps and started eating our donuts, that had very weird names like, the gay bar donut, the old dirty bastard donut, cock-n-balls donut (whose shape left little to the imagination), Miami vice donut, and they even had a 'no name donut', and a lot more. We just got one of each and split each one. Even though the names were weird, they tasted amazing! And Bella and I heard that every year they have a naked bike ride parade thing. I didn't really know what to say to that. But everything was an experience.

After breakfast we visited different places, and saw many different things. We saw the smallest park ever recorded, and we walked along the Willamette River in the park next to it. Eventually we headed back for the hotel and had dinner then went to sleep. Tomorrow was our last day and we were leaving the next morning. Our date was at dinner tomorrow night. I was taking her to The Melting Pot, a fondue place that was underground. I had made reservations at 8. Our last day was nice, we all went as a family to the Oregon Zoo, and the animals there were just amazing, I loved the lions, but Bella loved the lambs. After that we went to Pioneer Square and saw a movie in the square. By the time the movie was over Alice and Emmett were tired, so Esme and Carlisle took them back to the room, while we went and changed for dinner. The place we were going was an upscale place so we had to dress nice. Plus us being a couple of 14 year olds, I didn't want them getting the wrong impression.

Bella came out and I swore my heart stopped. she was wearing a blood red halter dress that came up to just above her knee, red peep toe heels that had a black bow on the front, a red clutch, ruby and diamond heart necklace, rings, and her beautiful mahogany brown hair, that was enhanced by the color of the dress, was in big, loose, wavy curls, that framed her face in the most beautiful way, her eye makeup was set gold tones, and her eyelashes were long and curled, and her full lips were blood red. I couldn't breathe; she was the most stunning creature that has ever been. I never thought it was physically capable to be that gorgeous, but of course Bella was the one to prove me wrong. Bella's whole outfit made her look more mature than her actual age, but didn't look like she was trying too hard, like most girls our age. Her dress hugged her curves in the most delicious way, and showed her c-cup cleavage in a way that was tasteful but noticeable for sure. I kind of didn't want her to go out, just thinking of all the looks she would most defiantly get. She looked like a woman.

"Bella you look...I don't think there is a word that could compensate for your beauty. Stunning, heartbreakingly beautiful, gorgeous...I am stunned." I said in awe. Of course she blushed hearing this, and said,

"I'm not t-that great looking, its n-nothing really." She stuttered, probably floored by my intense stare.

"Trust me, you look delectable." I said while leaning down to kiss her milky white neck.

"Mhmm, E-edward st-top were going to miss our reservations." She moaned out, not really sounding like she wanted me to stop.

"Then tell me you trust me, and that you look hot." I said against her neck.

"I trust you." She said breathlessly.

"That's not all." I said.

"I look-hot." Bella said after a long pause. I stopped and kissed her quickly and grabbed my jacket and we left.

We arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and order our food. When it came we ate and conversed. About everything and nothing. The food was delicious and when it came to paying the bill, Bella wanted to pay for her half but I reminded her that this was a date and that I was paying. When we left the restaurant it was quite cold outside and Bella was shivering, since she didn't bring a coat. I gave her mine, and she smiled gratefully at me. We were just about there when these guys came up to us.

"Hey baby, how much for the night." One guy said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What I wouldn't give to have those lips wrapped around my cock." Another said.

"Hey dude, why don't you leave and let us have our turn."

After hearing all that I was seeing red, I grabbed the guy whose hand was moving down Bella's hips and twisted it around and broke it. His friends tried to help but I took one guys head by his hair and slammed his face into the wall, eventually he passed out, along with his friend, who couldn't handle the pain. The last guy came at me, full frontal, and as he was about to grab me I swiped his feet, and punched him in the face, knocking him out too. They were all passed out and a cop saw the whole thing and came and arrested them. He said since they were harassing us and since he saw the entire thing, and that is was obviously self-defense that he had it all taken care of and that we wouldn't have to come into the station. All he would need was a statement and our number and address for further questions. After giving him all our information we headed back to the hotel with no further problems.

When we told our parents they were shocked and angry, but when we told them of the outcome they were relieved, glad we were alright. Suddenly I was grateful for all those mixed martial arts, and karate classes my dad made me take. I didn't know what would happen if I lost Bella. She is my entire world, and just the thought of her not in my life was unthinkable. I knew I loved her. And when tonight happened I knew I didn't want to go another day without telling her how I really felt. The whole time Bella was quiet, and I knew she was still scared. We packed up all of our stuff since we were leaving early in the morning, and changed for bed. Bella got in the same bed as I and as we were laying, she then started to speak, very softly,

"Did I really look like a whore?"

"Of course not. You looked beautiful. They are just a bunch of lowlife drunks."

"Edward do you promise to protect me forever?"

"I promise I will protect you for the rest of my life."

"Even when you get sick of me and then get rid of me?" She asked in a heartbreaking voice.

"Bella look at me." I grabbed her chin and forced her (not too hard) to look at me. She stared up at me, with a look of utter innocence and vulnerability. It was time to tell her. "I will never get sick of you. I will always be there for you, because, Bella, I love you." I told her honestly and with as much love as I could, looking at her directly in her gorgeous eyes.

"Really? You l-love me?"

"I really do. With all my heart. Madly, Truly, Deeply."

"I love you too." Bella said with nothing but honestly and love in her voice.

"I will never let anything happen to you, you _are_ my life now." We went to sleep, spooning each other. The perfect end of a terrible night.

* * *

AN: I hope you like it. In case you didn't know Portland Or is a real place, so is Voodoo Donuts, and Hilton hotel, Pioneer Square, Oregon Zoo, & The Melting Pot, ect. Those donuts ARE real, and those names ARE THE REAL NAMES. I have had them, they are delicious. And the things that happened like darth Vader on the unicycle and the hula-hoop's locked up on bike racks, naked bike parade, ACTALLY DID and DO HAPPEN. Portland is weird but I LOVE it. Portland is beautiful, and a great place to visit.

* * *

I keep forgetting to do these:

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE! TWILIGHT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, OBVIOUSLY.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE HEARING YOUR RESPONSES. THANK ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEING WORDS AND SUPPORT. DON'T STOP, KEEP THEM COMING BECAUSE IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME.

* * *

NEW STORY! CALLED SEPARATED PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!

PEACE N' LOVE

-T.U.W.

* * *

**ALL OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV:

I could feel my whole world crumbling down. Nothing made sense anymore. The only good thing left was Edward. If I didn't have him, I know I wouldn't make it. But just because he was there for me, I could still feel myself slipping away. I was falling into a deep depression, and I couldn't stop it. It's just I didn't know what to do with myself now that they're gone. Everyone was sympathetic, but eventually I tuned everything out, and became more and more numb, until eventually, I felt nothing.

**~A couple days earlier~**

I was floating on air. Well not literally, but metaphorically. My life was just at a great point right now. I had Edward in my life, two amazing parents, and a second family that I trusted with my life. And on top of everything I was starting high school soon. Which I was excited about but also _really _nervous about as well. But I knew Edward would be there to protect me.

Tonight I'm spending the night at Edward's house, which wasn't an uncommon thing. Edward and his family were already family to me since I basically knew them since birth. We were going out to dinner, but my parents couldn't come unfortunately. They wanted to celebrate their anniversary alone. Doing stuff I really did _not_ want to think about. After packing a bag I went downstairs and saw my mom and dad on the couch, cuddling. It really was a cute site. I am just glad I didn't walk in on them going at it. Walking over to them I gave them each a hug, then said,

"Bye mom, dad I am heading over to Edwards."

"Okay honey, be careful." Mom said.

"Yeah and no hanky panky Bells." Dad Said.

"I know dad. We only go down on each other." I joked.

"BELLS!"

"ISABELLA!"

My parents both yelled at the same time.

"I'm joking! Calm down, were not like that." I reassured them.

"Good cause you know better. But I also trust Edward; I know he would never pressure you. He's a good boy. Well, you better get going they will be waiting on you."

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't want to come? It will be fun." I said, as a last ditch effort to convince them.

"We're fine. Plus we already had dinner with all of us together just yesterday. Tonight's our anniversary and we love you but we would like to spend it _alone_." Dad said, hinting.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just wish you were coming. I will see you tomorrow. I love you both." I said, giving them both a hug and a kiss.

"Love you bells."

"I love you Bella."

"Bye!"

"Goodbye."

I left the house and walked over to Edward's. When I entered the house I saw Carlisle and Esme on the couch, probably waiting for Edward.

"Hey, are you waiting for Edward?"

"No, Alice. Edward was done first and got tired of waiting down here so he went back up to his room. Emmett is done too, and he's playing video games."

"Well I will go up and see what is keeping Alice."

"Okay sweetie."

I walked up the stairs and entered Alice's room.

"Alice? Where are you?"

"In the bathroom! Bella I need help!"

I walked over to the bathroom and when I saw Alice I knew immediately what was wrong. She had started her period. After helping her with that, then calling Esme in to answer all of Alice's questions, we were all finally ready to leave. I went to go get Edward from his room, while Esme went to get Emmett. When I saw him, he was staring at a picture of us from the carnival we went to. He didn't look up as I approached him so I decided to surprise him by jumping on him and showering him with kisses.

"God I really hope this is Bella cause if its not it's about to get really awkward." He said with his eyes scrunched up.

"Oh course its me! Who else would it be?" I said laughing.

"It could be anyone, have you seen me? I'm irresistible."

I snort while saying, "Ugh huh, I also remember seeing you when you were 6 on a sugar high, running around in nothing but your underwear, and screaming at the top of your lungs 'I LOVE BELLA!' until eventually you took off your underwear, put them on your head and chased me around until you got a hug, and would_ not_ stop _until_ you got your hug." I said cracking up at the end. He blushed and then looked at me with a cocky smile then said,

"But I also remember you throwing a tantrum when they had to put stitches right next to your eye, when you accidentally fell face first on the corner of a speaker, and when they would not let me in the room, you screamed and screamed until they let me in." I then blushed myself, and very maturely stuck my tongue out. Before I could rein it back in Edward captured my tongue and started to suck on it. I grabbed his head and smashed it forward so that I could stick my tongue in his mouth. Eventually we were making out furiously while grinding on each other. I could feel him get hard under me and that just made me grind harder. We were once again interrupted, but by Emmett instead of Alice, which was a _whole_ lot worse.

"Hey! Free sex show! I could do without Edward, but you get what you get." Emmett yelled, while grinning wildly with his signature dimples.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward and I both yelled at the same time.

"Okay! Okay! Geeze, with all the pent up lust, I understand how you two are both tense. What you need is a nice, hard, fu-"

"Emmett! We get it! Were going now, we'll be down in a minute."

"Alright, alight. God so much stress, I'm just saying all you need is a good release, and-" He said, trailing off, while walking away.

We all finally got to dinner when Carlisle got a call, paging him to the hospital. He left to call them to ask what it was about, and if it was important. When he came back I could tell it was serious. And by the look on his face I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"That was the hospital. A couple needed operating on for severe burns. They were paging to call me in to operate on them, but by the time I called back, the couple had already died. Bella," Carlisle said, while looking at me, I could see the tears forming in his eyes, and I knew what had happened before he even said it. And that bad feeling in my stomach just got worse and worse. "Bella, the couple that died in the house fire, they were your parents. I am so sorry." By the time he had finished I had passed out.

As time went by I fell into a depression. I had cried so many times, it had just seemed like I was crying a lot more than I wasn't. When I had stopped crying I eventually just felt nothing. I didn't cry, I wasn't angry, and I was _defiantly not_ _happy_. Numbness was all I felt. I couldn't go home, because that was burned down. So I stayed with the Cullens. We had my parents lawyer read the will, and since I was their only child I got everything. It was a small fortune; I did not have to worry about college, and would have enough money to live on afterwards. But I did not care. It all just did not matter. My parents were gone, and just that loss left me with nothing. If it wasn't for Edward I would have lost myself completely. The will also stated that if anything happened to them that I would go to Carlisle and Esme. It only made since. I have known them my entire life and my parents trust-no, _trusted _them with their lives.

They had already had that talk. When Edward and I were younger, apparently it was sort-of a coincidence because when they wanted to talk to each other, they both wanted to ask one another to look after each others child(s), should anything happen to them. Currently I was watching out the window, staring at nothing. Everyone had said they where sorry at the funeral, but they didn't understand. Sure they felt sympathetic, but they did not get it. I knew Esme was having a hard time. My mom was her best friend. Carlisle was sad as well, he knew my dad since they were in high school. Everyone had already tried to pull me out of my depression, but it was useless. _I _was useless. _I_ should have been with them! If I didn't decide to spend all my time with Edward, I would have died with them. I was pulled out of my thoughts, by Edward. Edward had just let me be. He understood me better than anyone, and knew that he just had to let me feel this way. Edward grabbed my head in between his two hands and forced me to look at him in the eyes.

"Bella, love, your scaring me. I tried to give you your time to grieve, but this is not normal grieving! You have done nothing but sit and stare and say absolutely _nothing_. You only eat once a day, and that is if we force feed you! I care about you too much to let you just sit and do this to yourself. Please Bella! Please, your life is not over just because they are gone! Just imagine how your parents would react if they saw you like this! You have to accept that they are gone, and know that it may hurt that they are not physically here anymore, but they will _always_ be watching over you and they will _always_ be in your heart. Please Bella." Edward said.

Towards the end he started to cry and he then put his head in my lap. Crying on my clothes, that have not been changed since the funeral. I was shocked, seeing Edward cry. Edward was not one for crying, usually he just sulked and brooded in his room, but I could always get him to cheer up, by simply just hugging him and telling him it was going to be all right. I hated Edward crying, because I knew that it took a lot for him to cry, and knowing that I was the one causing him all this pain, made me feel very upset with myself. And that is when I realized I was finally feeling something. Edward was making me feel again. I knew what Edward said was right. I had to be strong for my parents and to make them proud. They would be disappointed to see me like this. It was going to take baby steps but for now I did something that would let him know that I was going to be okay. I hugged him, and I felt him stiffen in surprise. This is the first I had moved when it wasn't to go to the bathroom or to eat. While hugging him I whispered, knowing he would hear me,

"It's going to be all right."

Eventually, when he got over his shock, he hugged me back fiercely, as if he just saw me after a long separation. And in a way it was. He then said to me,

"I love you Bella, I will always be there for you. It's all going to be alright"

And I believed him. With time, it _was_ going to be all right.

* * *

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**AN:** I hope you're not mad at me for killing off Charlie and Renee! This was one of my original ideas when starting this story. It just felt _right_ to do. I did NOT want to do a typical story you see a lot where it is all about high school, cheating on each other, girls flirting with Edward and guys going after Bella! There are a lot of stories out there like that, and I wanted this to be somewhat different. So this story is mostly about REAL problems, and stuff that actually is a serious problem, like health, deaths, creepy guys trying to rape you in the street, ect. Cause if you like those kinds of stories, high school-like stories, then this is not the story for you. Sure there will be some of that kind of stuff, but it will NOT be the main focal point, it will be just a snippet, _very_ small part in the story, not too important. Just to spice up the story every once in a while.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, WHEN YOU REVIEW IT TELLS ME THAT YOU LIKE IT AND YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE ON WITH THIS STORY!**

* * *

**AND PLEASE CHECK OUT**

**PICTURES/OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella Pov:

Edward was right. Like he always is. As time progressed the ache in my heart healed, with each passing day. I've learned to accept my parent's death and move on with my life. They are always with me, and that I should never feel alone. Living with the Cullens has been great, Carlisle and Esme were like second parents to me, and they do not try to take my parents place. They actually celebrated them by hanging up their pictures all around the house, in memory. They also never made me felt like a burden, even though I felt like that sometimes. Alice and Emmett were just ecstatic to have another sister, and Edward was happy to have me around all the time. Edward and I had turned 17, and we both had our license to drive. For our birthday Carlisle and Esme got Edward the latest Volvo in silver, and much to my disbelief, got me a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport in Pearl White and very Dark Midnight Blue. I asked them why they would spend so much money on me, and they just said that I was family now and that I deserved to be treated like family. They also mentioned that I should never worry every about expenses, that they had everything taken care of, even though I already had money from my parents will. When I mentioned that, they said that it was my money to spend, and when it came to living expenses that, that was up to the guardian. I kept trying to protest but they just kept insisting that they wanted to do it.

Personally I thought that they overdid it with the kind of car, and was still feeling guilty about my parent's death. I would have been just fine with an old red truck. Just the thought of driving the car, scared me by how fast it could go. Edward looked concerned as well, so he tried to make us take his car as much as possible. He tried to be sly about it, but failed miserably. I would usually be mad at how he was trying to control me, but I knew it was just out of concern.

High School was hard to adjust to at first, but with every problem that came my way Edward was always there for me. And if he had issues, I was always there for him as well. I was just about done getting ready when Edward came into my room and fell onto my bed, with his arms folded back.

"Hey, guess what?" Edward asked, then proceeded to tell me, not waiting for an answer. "We are getting new students at school today."

"Really? Do you know who?" I asked, interested. We almost never get knew students.

"Yeah, a girl and a guy our age. Both from different places."

"Where?"

"Um, the guy is from Houston, Texas, and was home schooled. And the girl is from an all girls private school in Rochester, New York. Ha-ha, won't that be interesting." He laughed.

"It sure will. I hope their nice." I heard him get up and wrap his arms around my waist.

"I am sure they will be. Especially when they meet you." He said as he was kissing my neck.

"Come on, we're going to be late. And before you say it, we are taking my car."

"Are you sure, we don't have to, we can take my car."

"I am sure let's go."

We went and got Alice and Emmett. Emmett left in Edward's car (since he had _just _gotten his license and did not have a car yet) with Alice since she did not get her license and he did. Edward and I got in my car and we all sped off to school. When we arrived we still had some time to kill so we all stood around my car, and just talked. People thought it was kind of strange that Edward and I were dating, and living together. But since we had lived here all our lives and people who lived here, knew us basically all our lives, grew used to it quickly. Except 3 BIG exceptions. Speaking of those exceptions, here they come, in almost nothing. Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica.

"Well, isn't it the skank. What's wrong, nobody wanted you so you go after the first guy who shows interest?" Tanya said, in her snippy, arrogant voice.

"So Tanya, did you take your face out of a guys lap long enough to say that? Wow, must be a whole new record for you."

"At least I have lots of different guys coming after me. Nobody would want someone as boring as you."

"Tanya, I am going to say this v-e-r-y s-l-o-w-l-y, they go after you b-e-c-a-u-s-e y-o-u a-r-e E-A-S-Y!"

Towards the end I saw her face turn red and I saw her pull her fist back. Just as her fist was about to come in contact with my face I grabbed her fist, pulled her entire arm behind her back and brought her other hand together with the one I was holding. Her back was now to me, so I grabbed her hair with my free hand, my other hand was holding her arms back. I grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her head back and said in her ear,

"Don't even try and mess with me. You'll lose every time." I then pushed her forward and she fell to the ground on her face.

"You know what?! You're not even worth my time! Edward?" She said in a fake, sweet voice, looking at Edward. "You ever get tired of Bella not putting out, just know I will."

Edward laughed then said, "Oh Tanya, I think _everyone _knows that you put out." We all laughed at that.

She huffed and walked away, her two minions trailing after her, staring at Edward during the entire thing. They saw me looking at them, I then glared at them telling them to not even think about it.

"Thank you for teaching me some moves baby." I said to Edward, smiling.

"I like it when you call me baby, and no problem. It was especially fun for me, watching you get all sweaty." He said smirking then leaned down to kiss me. We were getting caught up, making out, when Alice and Emmett reminded us that we were not alone.

"Sorry." I said blushing.

"I'm not." Edward said, with a big goofy grin.

"God since when did you become so horny?" I said laughing.

"It's _hard _not to be when you look like this. But then again, you always look scrumptious." He said leaning in for another kiss.

"Nuh uh, not in public, well, at least not while Alice and Emmett are around, it's rude."

"You're right, I'll keep my lips off." Just as he said that he moved it hand to rest on my butt, then squeezed causing me to jump and squeal. I then smacked him in his chest in response. He still did not removed his hand off my butt. So I just ignored it, secretly liking it _way _too much. Suddenly Alice started jumping up and down.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked, caressing my butt.

"I am going to meet my soul mate today!"

"You sure Alice?" I asked a bit skeptical.

"Yes! He is almost here!" She said bouncing up and down at an incredible rate.

Just as I was about to ask another question, a black motorcycle with the words 'The God of War' on it in calligraphy. Alice's 'Soul Mate' got off his motorcycle and took his helmet off. He was tall and muscular, not as muscular as Emmett, but still toned, like where ever he worked, it was very hands on, and used a lot of muscle and hard work. He had wheat blond shaggy, straggly hair, and coffee brown eyes. He was wearing worn out ripped jeans, a red plaid shirt with a brown leather jacket on, and brown cowboy boots. He looked around, and caught Alice's eye, stared at her for longer than normal, winked, then put on dark ray-ban aviator sunglasses and walked passed us and into the main office. When he was out of sight, Alice started squealing again, then stopped when he came back out. She walked up to him and since it wasn't that far away we could hear only her first sentence.

"You've kept me waiting..." Then we couldn't hear the rest as they started to walk hand in hand away from us. Still talking.

"Well...That was strange. Did you see how he was looking at her?! I swear if he hurts her it won't only be that pretty, little motorcycle that's messed up..." Emmett said, looking frustrated. That all washed away when he saw the blond in the M3 park in the spot next to us and he got real quiet. "Emmett? Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"U-umm n-no. L-look, it's an angel." He stammered, looking nervous. Which was weird given how big and muscular he was, despite his age, being younger than Edward and I.

Emmett and I saw her get out, Edward wasn't interested he was too busy kissing my neck. From what I saw she was indeed beautiful. She had long blond hair, a statuesque body, and pretty violet eyes. We were around the same height 5'9, with her being slightly taller than me. Looking at her would definitely made your self-esteem drop dramatically. I was fairly comfortable with myself and how I look, so that did not happen to me. I knew how hot I was, and by Edwards constant touching, so did he. I could see that Emmett was never going to get the nerve to confront her, so I decided to save everyone some time and introduce her to everyone, namely Emmett. And by the looks she was shooting Emmett, she was more than interested. I started to walk over to her and told Edward to wait with Emmett. He questioned me why and I gave him a look. Like I knew he would, he understood perfectly without me having to say a word. I knew that if we told Emmett, he would run for the hills. As I got closer to her she tried to seize me up. Probably to tell if I was a threat or not.

"What do you want?" She said in a snotty tone, trying to look down on me, but that was kind of hard given that we were almost the same height.

I could tell that she was actually a nice person but was used to giving a front, when around new people and just needed time to warm up to me.

I looked at her in the eyes with no fear or intimidation and said,

"Hey I know you're new and I was wondering if you wanted to meet my friends, and hang out with us at lunch? Plus I kind of saw you looking at my boyfriend's brother Emmett. And it's completely fine; I know he wants to meet you too." I asked. When I mentioned Emmett, I saw her eyes light up and a small smile graced her lips.

"Okay fine. Let's go." She said, trying to fake reluctance in her voice. But I saw through it. She was excited but also nervous.

I lead the way and when we reached them I saw Emmett's eyes widened.

"Edward, Emmett, meet...?" I trailed off, realizing I didn't know her name yet.

"Rosalie, Hale. It's nice to meet you." She finished for me, only staring at Emmett.

"It nice to meet you too." Emmett said. Still, only staring at Rosalie.

"Do you want to walk me to the main office, and get my schedule with me?" She asked him with a smile.

"I'd love too!" He yelled, smiling like an idiot who just won the lottery.

She giggled at him then they off walked together to the office.

"Finally, everyone was gone and I am free to do this." I said then went to kiss him aggressively. He kissed me back with as much aggression and passion until the Bell rang for class. By lunchtime, not surprisingly, Rose and Em were together, as well as Alice and Jasper. Whose name we had just found out. We all got along really well, and I noticed that Rose was actually a really nice, loyal person; she just had a hard time opening up to people. Turns out she loves cars, and was in love with mine since the very moment she first saw it. When I told her she could ride it whenever, she warmed up to then real fast and insisted I call her Rose. Jasper was quiet and mysterious, but it was obvious how much he cared for Alice. He radiated empathy and serenity. We all eventually became very close friends, and that made high school just a little easier to deal with.

**AN:** Hoped you like it! There you have Rosalie and Jasper! _What did you think?_ I know Bella isn't really that height, but I didn't want her short, then have Rosalie be this tall amazon woman. I wanted them to be equals, thus giving Bella her self confidence as well. I hope that makes sense. I hope it's okay that I made Emmett nervous and shy. It's just how I always imagine him if he was human and slightly younger _(by about year and half)_ than her, and meeting a human Rosalie for the first time, both in high school.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! THAT WAY I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT.**

* * *

**OUTFITS AND PICTURES ON PROFILE! **


	9. Chapter 9

Edward Pov:

Our senior year. It all went by so fast. Sure there where times when it all seemed to far away, but now that I look over all four years of high school, it all seemed to go by so fast. Maybe it was because I was so wrapped up in Bella to notice all the things going on around me. High school was hard. Not the school work, because Bella and I seemed to understand the curriculum easy enough. But the people were hard to deal with everyday. There where times where girls would hit on me or guys would hit on Bella and that would further complicate our relationship. But we didn't let that get in our way. We knew how we felt about on another, and trusted each other not to hurt on another's hearts. There where even times where Tanya and her group of girls would try and split us up. But that just made themselves look even stupider than they already where. As impossible as that may seem. No matter how much trouble Tanya and her group caused it seemed fruitless because of how everyone knew how she is and how she can be. No one believed any of the lies she tried to spread around, or whenever she tried to get Bella to believe I was unfaithful during our entire relationship, Bella just laughed in her face. Mostly because she tried to make Bella believe I was cheating on her a certain day but whatever 'day' I was supposedly 'cheating' I just happened to be with Bella that day, thus proving her accusations wrong every time. Everyone knew that Bella and I where almost always together. We lived together for heavens sake! Plus whenever Tanya tried to mess with Bella, Rosalie would take no crap and beat Tanya up whenever she took it too far. Rosalie would get in trouble but she insisted that it was cool, as long as she got to teach Tanya a 'lesson'.

Bella still misses her parents, and cries from time to time whenever she misses them too much, but she is _way_ better than she was when she first got the news. Whenever she would start to cry, I would hold her and just be there for her. Emmett likes to tease me about how 'whipped' I am, but he wasn't any better when it came to Rosalie. I know Bella is the one, my soul mate. There was no doubt at all. I could just feel that she was the one. The one I am suppose to spend the rest of my life with. So, with this knowledge, and with everything in me telling me that this was right and is what I was suppose to do, I was going to propose to Bella. I know she would want to wait to actually get married, and I was more than fine with that, since we where going to college soon, but I just wanted her to be mine, officially, by putting a ring on her finger. I could just remember the conversation I had with my parents when I told them…

_~Flashback~ _

_I had to tell them, even if they don't approve they have to know. _

"_Mom! Dad!" I called._

"_In the kitchen sweetie!" I heard my mom yell._

_ As I entered the kitchen I saw my mother standing on one side of the island and my dad sitting on the other side, facing each other talking. They saw me approach, as I took a seat next to dad, trying to find the courage to tell them._

"_What's up honey?" My mother asked._

"_Okay, well there is something I want to do, that I have been thinking about over and over for a while now. And I wanted your guises blessing."_

"_Okay, well what is it son?" _

"_I want to ask Bella to marry me." I quickly continued, afraid they will start to lecture me on how young we are. "I know we are young and still in high school, but I plan on proposing after our senior prom, and we wouldn't have to get married right away, we would wait after we get settled in college, or even after college. Until we get jobs, and settle down, whenever, I just feel like it's the right thing to do. I know that Bella is all I am even going to want and need. I feel it. I feel that this is what I am supposed to do."_

_ My dad looked at my mom and they seemed to have some sort of silent conversation by just looking at one another. When they seemed to be done they looked at me and my dad started talking._

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" _

"_Yes, Bella is who I want."_

"_Then we support you, 100%. As long as you're sure, and you know all the responsibilities that come along with being married." _

"_I do. And I am sure. I have known Bella my entire life, and I want to be with her for the rest of my life."_

"_This is wonderful!" My mother squealed. Now I know where Alice gets it. "I knew that you two would end up together. Renee and I both knew, when the day I met her and Charlie on the day you where born and when we saw you and Bella in the nursery hold each others hands, we both just knew that you guys where meant for each other. We talked and talked endlessly about it, and how we couldn't wait to raise our grandchildren together…Gosh I miss her." She trailed off in a sad tone. _

"_I know, I do too." My dad said as he went to hug her._

_ After that I left to find Bella and see what she was doing. That conversation went better than I thought…_

_~End of Flashback~_

I was so glad they were supportive, because I knew that it would be hard to do it if they where against it. Tonight is the night. Tonight is our senior prom, then tomorrow we have our graduation ceremony, and then we are officially done with high school. I am also proposing to Bella tonight, after the prom. I'm taking her to this place I found, when I was hiking in the woods exploring not so long ago. It was enchanting and beautiful, just like Bella. And I was going to save it until the right moment to show it to her. Tonight was the perfect time to show her. It was going to be hard to get there with her wearing her prom outfit, but it was going to be worth it. I'd carry her if I had to. After putting on my suit, I went downstairs to wait for Bella. Once down there I see Emmett and Jasper on the couch talking, probably waiting for Rosalie and Alice. Sitting down I join in there conversation. Tonight everything would change.

* * *

Bella Pov:

Tonight was the night. Everything was going to change tonight, I could just feel it. Edward was taking me to prom and I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait until he saw me, I couldn't wait until he held me while we dance, I just couldn't wait period. But I couldn't help but feel nervous too. What if Tanya did something to ruin this night? What if my klutziness gets in the way and I hurt Edward in the process? What is if I fall down the stairs? This was why I my leg would not stop shaking. Alice and Emmett were coming too even though they were juniors, because they were going with Jasper and Rosalie who happened to be seniors. Alice saw me shaking as she was doing my hair and said,

"Will you stop, everything is going to be fine!"

"But what if-"  
"But nothing! You will shake off those nerves and have fun tonight! Or so help me I will drag you on one of my big shopping trips!" Just the thought gave me shivers.

"Alight…" I said defeated.

Once she was done with my hair she finished my makeup and told me to get in my dress while she got Rosalie ready. When I finished getting dressed I sat on Alice's bed and waited for Alice and Rosalie to be done. When they entered the bedroom, they both looked great. Alice looks like some sort of pixy/fairy thing in her teal strapless short chiffon dress. The bottom ended in ruffles, and around her waist was a flower. The length of the dress made her look taller despite her shortness. With the dress she wore teal and black ankle heel sandals, a green, blue, and teal butterfly necklace and earrings, a teal bracelet, and a blue moonstone ring. She had painted her nails, and her makeup was bold and would most defiantly stand out. Rosalie looked like a siren in her red strapless draped gown. With that she wore red patent leather bow sandal heels, a gold embossed heart necklace, and a 'rose' ring. Her makeup was done to give her that 'cat eyes' look, and a red lip, and her hair was long blond and wavy.

"Wow you guys look amazing!" I said.

"Thanks but Bella you seriously look stunning. Have you seen yourself yet?" Alice asked.

"No not yet."

"Well then look!" Alice said while pushing me towards the mirror.

When I looked in the mirror, I honestly didn't recognize myself. I wore an white A-line Strapless Empire Floor-length White Chiffon Backless dress that had silver sparkle lining the bodice, with white strappy heels with silver sparkle on the strap near the toe, pearl ring, a diamond bracelet, and a diamond pendant necklace. My hair was curled and pulled back with a diamond clip, and my makeup had silver shimmer eye shadow, my eyelashes top and bottom where culled to make my already big brown doe eyes look even bigger and stand out, and my lips were a shimmery candy apple red. The whole outfit gave me a heavenly/innocent kind of look.

"Wow…" I said in awe.

"Yeah, if we weren't best friends I would so hate you right now." Rosalie joked.

"Yeah you probably would." I laughed.

"Okay let's go! We don't want to keep the boys waiting." Alice said.

Rosalie and Alice went down first and I stayed behind trying to get a hold of my nerves. Once I was sure I was okay, I went down the stairs slowly, trying desperately not to trip. When I got in to everyone's line of sight I heard a gasp. I looked and saw it was Edward with his jaw slacked. That made me smile, and when I did I heard him mutter a 'wow'. When I looked at him my breath hitched. Edward was wearing a suit and it made him look so…debonair. Just looking at him made me feel so lucky, just to have him in my life. I still couldn't believe that he was mine. When I reached the bottom of the stairs he pulled me into his arms.

"Bella you look…angelic."

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself." I said smiling up at him.

"Okay everyone lets go!" Alice and Emmett said at the same time. Huh, must be a twin thing.

"Wait! I want a picture!" Esme said, gathering us all together.

* * *

Edward Pov:

Once we where done taking the picture, we all left in our cars. Since Bella's car was nicer we took hers, but I insisted on driving. Alice and jasper took Alice's new Porsche, and much to Rosalie's irritation, Emmett took her in his new but unsuitable for prom, off road jeep. Once we got there, the parking lot was packed. As we entered the gym everything was decorated to its theme, The Enchanted Forest. The party planning committee thought it was clever given the fact that Forks is right next to a forest. Now that I see the entire room I couldn't help but laugh at how much Alice seemed to fit in with the theme. After we got our drinks and talked for a bit I asked Bella to dance when 'Flightless Bird American Mouth by Iron & Wine' came on. As we danced slowly Bella rested her head on my shoulder, and I buried my face in her hair. By this time we were very close and holding one another very tight slowly swaying to the song.

"Bella I love you." I whispered close to her ear.

"I love you too Edward." I heard her whisper. It was a perfect moment.

As the night wore on I could tell that it was time to go. I asked Bella if she wanted to leave, and she said yes. When I drove past of where we were supposed to turn to go back to our house, she asked me where I was going.

"It's a surprise." I smiled crookedly at her.

Once we got there it was almost dark, just about Twilight. I got out of the car and went over and opened Bella's door and helped her get out.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"We have to hike it from here. Come on."

"Wait, are you sure? I'm wearing heels, by the time I get there it will be morning and I'll probably have broken my foot."

"Okay hop on." I said turning my back to her.

"Are you sure? What if I'm too heavy for you?" She asked concerned.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" I said in a shock tone, pretending to be offended.

"No! No! That's not what I meant, I'm sorry-"I cut her off,

"Bella its okay I was only joking." I laughed. "Now get on." She didn't say anything else just hopped on my back and wrapped her legs around my waist. As we were walking I couldn't help but notice how light she was. When we got there it was still light out, which was good because I really didn't want us to walk back in the dark. As Bella walked into the meadow she gasped out loud. It truly was a magnificent sight, the soft dark green grass, the purple and yellow flowers scattered all around forest floor, the trees surrounding the meadow making it look all the more secluded, and the fog that encased the floor making the entire thing look mysterious and enchanting.

"Oh my god, this place is beautiful, how did you find it?" She asked in awe.

"The one time you were too busy shopping with Alice and Rosalie, and Alice insisted we give each other some space and told me to go away. So I went hiking and stumbled upon this place and I have been waiting for the right moment to show you." I confessed.

"What makes this the right moment?" She whispered. Well, here it goes.

"Because of this…" I said then went down on one knee. I thought of all the things to say to her like how much I loved her and how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but I had the rest of our lives to show her that everyday. Right now I was too eager and just wanted to ask her already so I could get her answer.

"Will you marry me, Bella?" I asked with all the love I had for her in my voice.

I heard her breathe hitch and then she stared at me wide eyed. Just by looking at her I was afraid she was going to say no, but then she smiled with love in her eyes and said the one word I felt like I have been waiting forever to hear.

"Yes." She whispered.

I couldn't help the big smile on my face. Grabbing her and twirling her around and around, I laughed with delight and Bella started laughing with me. When I set her down I grabbed her head in between my hands and kissed her with love and passion. When pulled her away I said,

"Bella I love you. You have made me the happiest man alive. And I know that your concerned since we are going to college in the fall, but we don't have to get married right away. We can wait for as long as you like. It just feels like the right thing to do, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want that too. I'm glad we both are going to the same school and we won't be separated. And Edward, I love you too." She said then smiled her heartbreakingly beautiful smile.

After kissing for a while we decided to leave since it was getting dark. By the time we got to the car it was starting to sprinkle and was now completely dark outside. We were almost home and it was poring down rain and I had to turn the window wipers on higher because I couldn't see a thing. It was raining so hard I could see a car that for some reason was in our lane coming straight for us.

* * *

Bella Pov:

As Edward was speeding down the road like he usually does, I stared at my ring in admiration, it fit me perfectly and I couldn't wait until the day where I get to call Edward my husband. I am just so happy. Probably the happiest I have been since my parents died, and Edward was to thank for that, for my happiness. Edward was my soul mate and I couldn't wait until we got to spend the rest of our lives together, have his children, and grow old with him. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't see the car in our lane. I saw Edward turn the wheel sharply and miss the car that was coming for us, but that didn't leave us out of the blue. When he turned away from the car, our car went off the road and right into a tree. Before we crushed into the tree I heard myself scream,

"EDWARD!"

Then I felt my body slam into something on impact. As I felt the pain traveling over all of my body, I looked over at Edward to see him passed out and covered in blood. I sobbed then stared to cry harder, partly because of the excruciating pain, but mostly for Edward. I looked down at myself and saw my white dress covered in blood and my engagement ring was covered in both Edward and I's blood. I held onto Edward's hand.

"Edward" I called to him in a small voice. He didn't respond. I tried again and still nothing. Eventually the pain became too much and I felt myself slip into darkness, never letting him go.

* * *

**AN:** What do you think? I am thinking this story is almost done. Maybe, I am still thinking over what to do. Sorry it took too long to get this out. I had it almost done, but my computer crashed and it erased everything I had been working on. So I had to start all over.

* * *

Check out my other story **SEPARATED**!

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_, I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS. AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEW FOR EVERY CHAPTER AND TELL ME SUCH NICE THINGS EVERY TIME, I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT. IT ALWAYS MAKES MY DAY.

* * *

**ALL OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE! CHECK THEM OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

"They that love beyond the world  
cannot be separated by it.  
Death cannot kill what never dies."  
-William Penn

Carlisle Pov:

Just as Esme and I were about to get ready to go to sleep, the phone ringed. Confused as to who would be calling at this late hour I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, is this Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"This is Carri, I am a nurse at Forks Hospital, I'm calling to tell your son Edward and Isabella Swan have been admitted here, they've been in a car accident and they are currently in the operating room having emergency surgery, you need to get here as soon as possible." I honestly didn't hear the rest after 'car accident'; I was in too much of a shock. After she was done talking, I told her that I would be there soon. Hanging up, I got dressed fast and said to Esme,

"Honey you need to get dressed Edward and Bella has been in a car accident. I'll call Emmett and Alice, you get ready."

"What?! A-are you sure? Oh my god, I hope they're okay. I can't lose them too." She said in a worried tone.

"I know honey, neither can I." I said grabbing the phone, while searching for my keys frantically. I dialed up Alice's phone number and when they answered, I heard them all laughing. Normally I would be concerned they were drinking but I just didn't have the time for that.

"Hello?" Alice answered, still laughing.

"Sweetie? This is your dad, the hospital called and Edward and Bella have been in an accident, you need to get to the hospital immediately, we'll meet you there." I said really fast.

"W-what? O-okay, were o-on our w-way." She stuttered, sounding like she was going to start crying, all signs of laughter gone replaced with worry and fear.

I hung up the phone and saw Esme all ready and with my car keys in hand, ready to go. We left the house and sped to the hospital. Ignoring the speed limit.

* * *

Alice Pov:

After getting off the phone, I grabbed my stuff frantically, ignoring all the questioning stares I was getting.

"We have to get to the hospital; Bella and Edward have been in an accident." Everyone freaked out and started asking me a whole bunch of questions. Jasper started to try and calm me down, saying stuff like 'take a deep breath'.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! My brother and best friend are in the hospital right now! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR ME TO CALM DOWN!" I snapped.

When I finished yelling I broke down and started crying. This was highly unusual for me. Normally I was happy all the time, not letting anything get to me, always seeing the bright side of things, but nothing about this was 'happy' or 'good'. Jasper held me in his arms. Totally ignoring the fact that I just yelled at him. If I wasn't so upset I would be scolding him and myself for ruining his suit. After my episode, we left and headed to the hospital. Prying they were going to be all right.

When we arrived at the hospital, I saw my father, the one I always looked up to for guidance and strength, my own personal superman, looking totally broken down and beat, crying his eyes out, with his hands covering his face. His body was violently shaking with sobs. My mother looked like she was trying to hold it all in, and was rubbing my fathers back, trying to console him and hold herself together all at the same time. But even I saw the tears flowing down her face.

"Mom, Dad." I said running up to them and into their arms. After we let go we all sat down.

"Have you heard of anything?" I asked.

"No, they haven't told us anything yet. They are still in surgery."

"Do you think they are going to be okay?" I asked.

"If I knew the extent of their injuries, then maybe I would know somewhat, but I don't and it's killing me." My dad said, in a defeated tone. We all waited. And waited. That's all we seemed to be able to do. Wait.

* * *

Esme Pov:

After what felt like hours, the doctor came in. I cringed at the blood stains on his shirt, not even allowing myself to question it. After looking in his eyes, I could already tell. We all stood up and waited impatiently for the news.

"I'm sorry, but they didn't make it." He didn't have to say anything else after 'im sorry'. It all didn't matter. They were gone. Both of them. I couldn't believe it, it didn't feel real. It felt like a ten thousand pound boulder had fell on my chest and crushed my heart. I broke down crying, as did everyone else. Emmett however was furious, so furious in fact he punched a hole in the wall. I should be mad at him for destroying the wall, but I couldn't find my self to care.

"C-can we see t-them?" I asked, trying to hold in the sobs long enough for me to ask him the question.

"Sure, we moved them both into the same room. They're both still hooked up to the heart monitor, so don't be shocked if you don't hear their pulse." He said carefully.

Of course I wasn't going to be shocked! My babies are dead. As we were walking to the room, I couldn't help but feel scared. I was scared at what I was going to see. What if there so mangled up, their bodies were unidentifiable. I don't think I could handle that. We entered and were heartbroken at what we saw. There they both were. On slabs like other corpses. But they weren't just 'other corpses'. They were, my babies. I had seen them when they were actual babies, hold hands just hours after they were born. Now I get to see them dead. A child should _never _die before their parent. It looked like even in death they still wanted that, to be close. Both of their hands were hanging off the operating table, so close to one another, almost touching. As I got up close, I couldn't help but think how un-dead they both looked. They didn't look dead to me. I guess it's just wishful thinking. I grabbed both of their hands and held them together. Eventually I put their hands down, back where they where.

After we all said our goodbyes, we turned to leave. But just as we were all about to head out, we heard a sound that made us all stop in our tracks. We heard two heart beats, slowly start to beat, simultaneously together, in total synchronization. Turning around we saw both of their heartbeat monitors, beating away, in sync, slowly getting stronger and stronger. We looked at Edward and Bella, and saw something that shocked us even more. Ever so slowly, we saw their hands slowly move towards one another, as if they knew they where there, their eyes still closed. Once they were close enough, they grasped each others hand, tightly. Never letting go.

* * *

**PLEASE READ BELOW! IMPORTANT!**

AN: I know short chapter. But WHAT DID YOU THINK? I heard that some of you in the last chapter cried, and although it's probably terrible me saying this, it makes me _so_ happy that I made some of you cry! Shows me that I am doing something right. Did you catch the 'holding of hands' between Bella and Edward? It ties into first chapter when they are holding hands in the nursery. And the 'Never Letting Go' ties into the last chapter.

_***_I KNOW BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING! SOME THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER _MAY BE_ HIGHLY UNREALISTIC, **BUT** FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY LET'S PRETEND THAT IT CAN HAPPEN. OH AND I RESEARCHED IT, YOU **CAN** COME BACK TO LIFE AFTER BEING DEAD FOR A COUPLE MINUTES, IT **HAS** HAPPENED, AND I KNOW PEOPLE THAT HAVE HAD THAT HAPPEN TO THEM AND ARE STILL ALIVE TODAY. AND **IT IS POSSIBLE** FOR TWO HEART BEATS TO BEAT IN TOTAL SYNCHRONIZATION.

* * *

_**Again, Please **__**review**__** your opinions matter SO MUCH. I need to know if you want more.**_

**Question for you: Do you think Bella and Edward should have a baby? When should they have the baby? Boy or Girl or Both? Name suggestions?**

* * *

_**NO OUTFITS FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T YET, CHECK OUT THE OUTFITS, AND ENGAGEMENT RING FROM LAST CHAPTER ON MY PROFILE!**_


	11. Chapter 11

"_Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't _

_separate people from love._

_It can't take away our memories either._

_In the end, love is stronger than death."_

_-Unknown _

Bella Pov:

I opened my eyes and all I could see was a bright light. Oh my god, was I dead?! Oh my, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead! This is not good. What's going to happen to my family? Is Edward okay? How did I die? I could faintly hear a beeping sound in the background; accelerate the more I freaked out. What's going on? The more I blinked, the more I could see clearly. Turns out that when you die, you end up in a brightly lit hospital room. Wait, that isn't right. I looked around to find out some clue as to what am I doing here. I could see a whole bunch of wires hooked up to me. Seeing the hospital bracelet, did confirm that I was, in fact, in a hospital. The room was filled with flowers, balloons, stuffed animals, and gift baskets. This just made the entire room that much brighter. My head hurt, my body ached, I was slightly drowsy and confused. Why was I here? And where were Edward and the rest of my family? Just as I was about to press the button that summoned the nurse, what I could only assume was a doctor walked in. He looked around 50 years old, had gray, almost white hair, and had smile wrinkles near his eyes that told me he was light hearted, and smiled a lot. Once his eyes landed on me, his eyes widened slightly in surprise and shock. Quickly pulling himself together, he smiled brightly at me and said,

"Well, it's nice to see you awake Miss. Swan, I'm Dr. Grandy. How are you feeling?"

"Um, well, my body hurts, as well as my head, and I'm kind of tired. What am I doing here?" I asked in a small voice. My throat hurt, and was terribly dry.

"You are in here because you and Mr. Cullen were in a car accident, both you and Mr. Cullen were technically dead for a couple minutes, but luckily you're not anymore." He smiled. "You sustained no serious or long time injuries, but from how you crashed, your head smashed into the glass. You got some glass stuck in your head and we had to remove, and stitch your head back up. When your head smashed against the windshield you lost a lot of blood and we had to give you transfusions. You do have several stitches around your head and torso, and extensive amount of bruising up and down your entire body that should heal up in several weeks. I recommend that you don't move too much, in fear of ripping your stitches. Mr.& Mrs. Cullen, your guardians, are with Edward right now, I'll tell them you're awake." He said, getting ready to leave.

"Wait! How long was I asleep? And how is Edward? Is he alright?" I asked desperately.

"You were in a coma for about a week. I can't disclose any specific information about Edward, Doctor/patient confidentiality."

As he left to get Carlisle and Esme, I prayed that he was okay. It didn't even matter that I was alright, only that he was okay. Several minutes later Carlisle and Esme walked in looking like they haven't slept in days. I understand why they missed out on sleep because of Edward. I wouldn't be able to function correctly if anything happened to him.

"Oh, thank god you're awake! I was afraid you would be in that coma forever." She cried out and sobbed as she rushed over and very gently hugged me. Careful not to pull out any wires or further injure myself.

"I'm so glad you're okay Bella." Carlisle said in a tired voice as he hugged me just as carefully.

"How is Edward? is he okay?" I asked, feeling like I wasn't ever going to get answers at this point.

"He is very badly injured. He broke an arm and a leg. He has a neck cast from the impact of the crash and he too also lost a lot of blood from his head smashing the glass. Unfortunately he hit his head too hard and is in a coma." Esme explained, sobbing towards the end.

I couldn't believe it. He was in a coma, and may never wake up. I sobbed, then my sobs turned into wailing, then eventually I was full out bawling. Esme embraced me and we cried together. Before I knew it I was falling asleep in Esme's arms.

* * *

It's been about 4 weeks since I woke up, and Edward still hasn't woken up and I still haven't given up hope. I made them move me into Edward's room so I wouldn't be apart from him. I haven't done much myself, except heal. I was on bed rest and was not able to go home until they were sure I was 100% okay. Plus it's not like I was in a hurry to go home anyway, Edward was here and by going home that meant more time away from him. If he died and I was at home and didn't get a chance to say goodbye, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Just recently they said that my stitches were healed enough, so now I can move and get out of bed. But just that was a lot of effort on my bruised body and made me slightly dizzy, that I only ever moved into the chair by Edward's bed, so I could hold his hand. That 's just what I happened to be doing now, holding his hand and brushing his messy, bed hair back. The doctors said that his body was slowly healing, but when he would wake up is still unknown. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie stop by and visit every once and awhile. Emmett and Alice more than Jasper and Rosalie. But mostly they just come in as one group.

I was interrupted by my thoughts by something squeezing my hand. Shocked, I saw that it was Edward. I gently squeezed back, only to be even more shocked when he squeezed back.

"Edward." I whispered. He squeezed my hand even tighter.

"Edward." I repeated. This time he opened his eyes and I got to see his bright green eyes that I have wanted to see for weeks now.

"You're awake." I said sobbing, as I kissed him over and over again.

"Bella." He croaked out.

"I'm so glad you're awake, and that you're okay, I hoped you would wake up, but even I had this smidgen of doubt and fear that you wouldn't ever wake up." I said, while crying and hugging him tenderly while still being aware of his injuries.

"Bella It okay, I'm okay. A little sore, but alive and awake. You don't have to be sad." He reassured me, while he was rubbing my back.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm so happy."

"I'm happy too. How long was I asleep?" He asked, concerned.

"About 4 weeks. We were both in a car accident."

After that I explained his injuries and what my injuries were. How long he was in here for and that it wasn't long until I was released to go home. A couple days later they let me go home, but even though I got to go home, I still came during visiting hours and whenever they let me. Edward still wasn't allowed to go home because he still had to heal, and they had to make sure he didn't slip back into a coma and treat his remaining injuries. We discussed our engagement and we were going to wait until we were both completely healed to announce it. Carlisle and Esme already knew, but we still had to tell Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

After some time they finally discharged Edward, but he's bedridden until his neck is healed properly. Esme is always there bringing him food and blankets, and babying him. He hates it, but I think its cute. The car accident made me realize how fast our lives can be taken, and that I want to marry Edward as soon as possible. Because in the end, I don't ever want to leave this earth without being bound to Edward in every way humanly possible. I love him with everything inside of me, and was so glad I didn't lose him.

* * *

**AN:** Did you catch the line towards the end from Eclipse? Just thought I'd throw that in. What did you think? SORRY IF SOME OF THE MEDICAL INFO WAS WRONG, I AM NOT A DOCTOR, BUT I RESEARCHED AS MUCH AS I COULD. I'm also sorry if some of the stuff wasn't as emotional as you'd hoped it would be, I'm not a very emotional person, and don't talk about my feelings that much, if at all. So some of the parts where they are all emotional was somewhat difficult for me to write, personally. I hoped you liked it, and if you did please tell me why. I love hearing from each and every one of you!

* * *

**Please Review, the more you review, the more I know how much this story means to you!**

* * *

**NO OUTFITS FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T YET, CHECK OUT THE OUTFITS, AND ENGAGEMENT RING FROM CHAPTER 9 ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

IF YOU HAVEN'T, AND WANT TO READ MORE OF MY WORK, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY **SEPARATED **ON MY PROFILE!


	12. Chapter 12

Edward POV:

I woke up to find the half side of my body warm. Looking over I see what, No, -_who_- it was, and found Bella sleeping, curled into my side like she was made specifically to fit to my body. Like...somehow...she was _literally_ made for me. She looked so peaceful, and serene, like she didn't have a care in the world. Just looking at my own personal sleeping beauty made me so excited to marry her, and have her become-officially-mine. Thinking about it made me realize that I couldn't wait to make her my wife and that I _shouldn't_ wait to marry her. Life is too short and could be taken away from us at any given moment. I was brought out of my musings by my angel's voice saying my name.

"Edward…Edward. Please, you can't leave me. Don't leave me. I need you." She whimpered as she started crying. Just the sight of her in pain was too much to take. Even though I would love for her to get her rest, I couldn't let her sleep, knowing that she would be having nightmares.

"Bella, love, wake up, it's just a nightmare." I said to her in a reassuring tone.

Her eyelids fluttered open and I was met with her big brown doe eyes all shiny with unshed tears just waiting to fall, looking upon me with pain, and relief. Bella let out a violent sob before launching herself at me. All the while minding my injuries. Clutching onto me with dear life, I could feel the tears running down my neck. As she hid her face in the crook of my neck, she started cry, uncontrollably. Holding her as best as I could, she just kept repeating 'It was just a dream', over and over. When she calmed down enough, I asked her what happened.

"I had a nightmare, I was standing in the middle of the road and I was just standing there waiting, until I saw our car almost crash into the car heading straight for us, only to see us veer off and crash into a tree. I ran and tried to get you out but I couldn't get the door open and I had to watch you die, in front of my eyes, and I couldn't do anything about it." She explained, letting out a few sobs here and there. It broke my heart that she had to go through that, even if it was a dream. I can't imagine having the same dream, and having to watch Bella die, while not being able to do a single thing about it.

I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me; I stared in her eyes and said, "Bella, I will NEVER leave you. I'll never abandon you. I'm right here, alive, and well. We're going to grow old, surrounded by our children, and our children's children. _Nothing_ on this earth will separate us."

"I love you Edward." Bella said with love and conviction.

"I love you, Bella." I said, with all the love I possessed.

Eventually, we both drifted off, and I woke up to find Bella staring at me with a beautiful smile on her face. She looked a whole lot better than she did before.

"What has you smiling so much?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not the only one who sleep talks." She said, cryptically.

"What, really? What did I say?"

"You said my name a couple times, and then you said you loved me. Then for some reason you said something about 'he's thinking about cats'." She said, laughing towards the end. Huh that's' strange, usually I'm a sound sleeper. But I'm not surprised I was thinking about Bella, that's all I seem to think about.

"That's weird." I laughed. "But the first part is true. I do love you."

"I know." She smiled at me. "With all that has happened, it's made me realize that I want to marry you sooner. Like before college starts sooner. What do you think?"

"I was thinking the same thing. I don't want to leave this earth without making you Mrs. Cullen. Unless you want to keep your own name?"

Deep down I'd be disheartened if she wanted to keep her own name, but I also understood if she wanted to keep it for her parents. But my fears were for nothing because she quickly said that she would love to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. As days passed, I eventually got off bed rest and got my arm cast taken off. Eventually my arm was healed enough so that I could it for the crutches, so I now was able to walk around. Since I was out of bed and healthy enough to walk around, Bella and I thought it was time to tell everyone we were getting married. Now seemed like a good time as any. We were all gathered around watching a movie. Emmett and Rosalie sat together, while Alice sat on jasper's lap, and Bella sat next to me with her head on my shoulder and holding my hand. She got her engagement ring back from the hospital and was currently wearing it but the others couldn't see it because she was hiding it in both my hands. When the movie was over we turned the TV off and I started to say,

"Hey, listen guys, Bella and I have an announcement." They all turned to Bella and me, with curiosity written all over their faces.

"Bella and I are getting married." I said, a big goofy smile taking over my face. They all congratulated us and said how happy they were for us.

"I'm not surprised; it was only a matter of time. You two are always constantly attached at the hip." Rosalie said.

"But Eddie boy wants to be attached somewhere else, don't you Eddie?" Emmet t said, suggestively, while moving his eyebrows. I could see Bella blush furiously, while trying to hide her face in my chest. I rubbed her back while I said,

"Shut up Emmett, and its _Edward_."

"Sure, sure." He said dismissively.

"So, when are you going to get married? Can I plan it? Where is the venue? Have you found your dress Bella?" Alice said all in a rush.

"Slow down Alice. We just recently decided to have it as soon as possible, and since the summer solstice is coming up we decided to have then. So we're going to have it on June 21st. And yes Alice you can plan it. Are you sure you can? It's going to be a lot to handle." Bella asked.

"Of course I can! Don't you know me but at all?" She said dramatically, waving her hands.

We eventually got to talking about the wedding, Bella didn't care all that much about the details, just wanting to get to the altar, as did I. This annoyed Alice to know end. Alice got her book and wrote down all the details, asking us what we wanted, where did we want it, ect. But when we said we haven't thought about it much, she got irritated, and would leave us alone.

"Do you at least know where you want it?"

"Actually, we have." I started saying, "Bella and I thought it would be romantic to have a small ceremony, just family, in our meadow."

"What meadow?" They all asked confused.

"It's where I proposed to Bella." I smiled.

"Awe, that _is _romantic." Alice cooed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay. Enough of this mushy gushy crap before all of our periods synchronize. Does this mean you're going to pull that stick out of your ass and _finally _nail her already?" Emmett asked, rather bluntly. Before any of us could say anything, Rose smacked him upside the head, rather hard.

"Ow! Rose! Was that really necessary?!" Emmett yelled and whined at the same time.

"Yes." She said, not even bothering to looking up from her magazine.

Bella and I were not even going to answer Emmett's question. So just as Emmett started to ask Rosalie why, Bella and I made our exit and started walking up stairs. No one seemed to notice. Rosalie and Emmett had just started arguing, Jasper had fallen asleep and Alice was laying her head on his shoulder, staring off into space, as if seeing something beyond what we see. Suddenly she came out of her 'trance' with a warm smile and looked at us with a knowing smile. Bella and I looked at her with confused looks on our faces, silently asking what. She quickly shook her head and smiled at us as we started to ascend the stairs once again. As we walked in the room Bella sat down on the bed and looked at me with confusion clear in her big brown doe eyes and asked,

"Do you know what that was all about?"

"No, but you know Alice. It was probably was just one of her 'feelings'." I said, using air quotes when I said 'feelings'.

"Yeah that was probably it." She said, still confused.

"Bella, Don't worry so much about it. There are _other _things we can be doing." I said suggestively, moving up her body kissing her, here and there, causing her to squeal.

When I finally got to her lips, she was already panting. Her beautiful, supple chest, heaving, mesmerizes me. Up. Down. Up. Down. Wow. My lips finally met hers and it was like our first kiss all over again. No, it was way better than that. It felt like my heart was overcome with so much love, it had spread throughout my whole body and shot through our lips the moment they connected. Sparks, electricity, fireworks, -everything-, could be felt in our kiss. It was like, each kiss was way better than the last. Unfortunately my dick got excited too, and shot up like it was being called, and wanted to get as close to Bella as much as physically possible. This just embarrassed me. Normally, I didn't let us get that far. I didn't want to push her into doing something she was uncomfortable with. But lately it's been getting harder and harder, _in_ _all aspects_. She always tempted me, sometimes to the point where I would have to run out of the room, mid-sentence, just to take care of my problem so she wouldn't think I was some kind of constantly-crazy-horny-guy. Which just so happened to be all the time. If she knew just how much I was turned on, then she would start to feel bad, and then would start to feel pressured to do something about my problem, regardless of how she felt about it. Bella would just want me to feel better. That's just how selfless she is.

Bella let out a gasp when she felt my problem grind against her. I was just about get off of her when I felt her grind herself against me and let out a soft moan. Looking at her surprised, her cheeks turned red and push herself away from me. All the while not meeting my eyes. I didn't like that; she can't keep her beautiful eyes away from me. As I looked up at her in concern, she was still looking down. Peering closer, I could see tears running down her cheek. That sight alone, made my heart clench and my gut hurt.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" I whispered, in a vain attempt to keep my own sadness out of my voice.

"Nothing." She said, she said in a heartbreaking voice. Something was so clearly wrong; she should know that she can't lie for shit.

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow, looking at her like we both know there is something wrong, and that she can't lie. At least not to me of all people.

"Fine. It's just, things were starting to _finally _get good, and yet again you pull away. Maybe it's just me; maybe I just don't do it for you anymore. I understand." She said, _still_ looking down.

"Bella," I said, taking her chin in my hand and making her look up at me. As I gazed in her beautiful brown doe eyes, filled with tears, and heartbreak written on her face, I said. "Don't you _ever _think that! That can't be further from the truth."

"Edward! You run out of room just as things get good! Leaving me all hot, bothered, and confused!"

"That's because if I don't, I would have blown my load all over you!" I yelled out before I could stop. My eyes went wide, and I put my hand to my mouth as if to stop the words that had already come out.

"Oh..."She trailed off, not meeting my eyes, and a pink tinge coloring her cheeks.

"Yes! Okay yes! That's why I haven't let us go far. I didn't want to pressure you into doing something you were uncomfortable with. I just wanted you to know that whatever you want to do, I am okay with. Even though we have known each other all our lives, it is a big step, and I don't want you to think we have to rush it. I am okay with waiting."

"Edward, thank you for not pressuring me. I appreciate it, really, I do. But next time you have to let_ me_ decide. It's not your decision, if we were going too fast. I would have let you know if I wanted us to slow down, and you would have let up, because that's just how you are. A gentleman." She smiled and me, and then continued. "Now I have been thinking about this for a long time, and I _would_ like to wait until our honeymoon to finally lose our virginities to each other. But only if you're okay with it. I know you may think it's corny, and lame. But it's important to me and I think it could be romantic, in a way, and-"

"-and I think it's a really good idea. If that is what you want to do then we'll wait." I said, cutting her off. Honestly, I don't know how I'm going to wait even longer. But I guess I better get used to cold showers from now on. Super.

"Thank You, I know it's going to be hard for you but it's not like we can't do _other _things..." She trailed off suggestively.

"Oh _really _now?" I said, pulling her closer. Just the thought was making me hard all over again.

Instead of answering she flipped us over and straddled my waist. Kissing my lips she started to move down, kissing my jaw, neck, then my chest along the way, until she got to the waistband of my pants. Unbuttoning my jeans, she eventually got them off me along with my boxer briefs. She said nothing as she pulled them down, but did let out a gasp when she saw semi-erect cock. Her eyes went wide got a nervous look on her face.

"Don't worry. When our honeymoon comes, he'll fit. He was made just for you." I reassured her. She didn't even need to say anything, it was written all over her face. Her face blushed again and sent a thankful smile at me.

I was rather proud of my cock. Growing up I found out I was rather lucky to be so well endowed, even at a young age. Now, at the age of 18, I was pretty far about average. Some would say it was a 'monster cock', just by how big it was. Not to brag or anything. Just stating the facts. And the fact that Bella seemed to like him, just made that much more happy and proud. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Bella's tongue swirling around the very top of the head. Before I could stop myself, I let out a rather embarrassingly loud moan. Her tongue moved from the tip, along the shaft, until she was sucking my balls. She hadn't even put me in her mouth yet and I was already about to blow. My hands moved up into her hair as she finally put me in her mouth, stretching her mouth wider to fit. Guiding her lower and lower, what she couldn't fit it all in her mouth she wrapped her hand around. Moving up and down, going faster and faster, I started to thrust into her mouth rapidly until her warm, wet, mouth was eventually too much and I blew huge hot squirts of cum in her mouth. Swallowing everything I gave her, she then let go of my softening cock with a 'pop'. Bella gave me a kiss, and just as I was about to return the favor, she shook her head.

"No this was just for you." Then she leaned down to kiss me once again.

She fell asleep soon after that, right in my side and I couldn't stop the huge grin, as I fell asleep as well. Soon I was going to be married my best friend, my other half, my perfect match, my soul mate.

**AN:** There you go, sorry for the long wait. _What did think?_ I know a lot of fluff, and what did you like the sort-of-lemon? I thought it would be special if they waited until their wedding night/honeymoon, to lose their virginities to each other. You don't really see that a lot nowadays and I thought it would be special. _Please don't be too harsh if you hated all of it, I have had a very bad week._

**IMPORTANT INFO**

Just a couple days ago, I found out that my story **Separated** was **STOLEN** (copied and pasted on their profile, WORD FOR WORD) on a website called 'Booksie' by an "Author" claiming it to be theirs. The person, who told me about all this, found out that they did it to three other stories from this site. The profile (along with MY story) has been taken down, thankfully. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK **Speklez **FOR INFORMING ME OF THIS IMMORAL AND AWFUL SITUATION AND FOR REPORTING THE THIEF TO THE SITE. I am just glad that it is off of the website, but it has left me hurt and extremely angry. I spend all lot of time and hard work on my stories and for someone to steal my work, leaves me livid. **I am still going to be updating for BOTH of my stories so if you're waiting for an update for Separated, it is being written right now. And after I get that update out I will start writing the next chapter for this story. **I'll try and get it all updated as fast as I can.

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF MY FAITHFUL READERS FROM BOTH OF MY STORIES, FOR BEING THERE FOR ME AND SAYING SUCH NICE THINGS THROUGHOUT ALL OF THESE CHAPTERS.

**Please Review**, it would make me feel a whole lot better, and it lets me know that you still like my story(s).

**BELLA'S OUTFIT FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE ON MY PROFILE**


End file.
